Una Espera, Nueve Meses Y Una Vida
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Kuroo y Tsukishima van a ser padres. Por un lado Kuroo muere de felicidad. Por el otro, Tsukki tiene miedos y dudas. Mes a mes se van adaptando al cambio y preparan todo para el futuro integrante de la familia.
1. Primer Mes: Sorpresa, Miedo Y Comienzo

Niños, pequeños, bebes, infantes… hijos. Kuroo deseaba un hijo más que nada en el mundo. A él la verdad no le molestaba adoptar. A lo que se oponía rotundamente era a la idea de tener hijos propios. Muchas personas decían que era la experiencia más hermosa de sus vidas y que debía sentirse afortunado al ser uno de los hombres en poder crear vida. Todo mundo le decía que el dolor valía la pena… ¿En realidad lo valía? No podía creerlo. Quería evitarse dolores y molestias. Eso sin contar con su experiencia. Su vida con respecto al tema había resultado muy traumatizante.

Cuando tenía tres años, el embarazo de su madre se había complicado y por poco perdía tanto a ella como a su hermana. A los cinco, su tía había perdido a su bebé, ese era el cuarto que no se lograba. A los nueve, el mejor amigo de su padre había fallecido en el parto y sólo pudieron salvar al bebé que murió a los pocos días. Un año después la vecina de enfrente había tenido un accidente en las escaleras y tuvieron que practicarle un aborto para poder salvarla. No pasaban dos años sin que tuviera conocimiento de alguna noticia parecida con familiares o amigos.

Su hermano Akiteru era tranquilo, por suerte su embarazo fue normal, sin complicaciones. El problema fue su cambio de temperamento: Lo llamaba a media noche porque había tenido una discusión con el espejo, lo llamaba a media noche porque quería saber que estaba haciendo, lo llamaba a media noche porque estaba viendo un documental que no entendía pero que se le hacía interesante, lo llamaba a todas horas por razones sin sentido. Una vez llegó a su casa a las tres de la madrugada simplemente porque tenía la necesidad de verlo. ¿Y su esposo? Bueno, él feliz de la vida cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos. Decía que valía la pena. El resultado de todo su sufrimiento llegó con el nacimiento de su primer sobrino: Un pequeño de ojos como los de su hermano y cabello negro y ondulado como su padre "el pequeño gigante" y fue él, quien le dejó la idea a Kuroo de un hijo cuando apenas tenían diecisiete y quince.

Otro mal ejemplo había sido el de Akaashi. Una persona calmada, seria y reservada. La verdad no tenía cambios drásticos como su hermano pero si Akaashi quería comer algo en específico y eras desdichado que lo acompañara en esos momentos y no podías conseguirlo. Te ignoraba, te lanzaba miradas tétricas y arrojaba indirectas muy directas. Cuando fueron a cenar a su casa, a su primogénito le pareció buena la idea de salir para finalmente conocer el mundo. En ese momento Akaashi sintió los dolores del parto. Fue cuando descubrió que su superior tenía un gran repertorio de insultos en su vocabulario, no se lo había esperado. Mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos, Bokuto corría de un lado a otro sin hacer nada más que gritar de emoción y pánico. Él se había congelado. Nunca antes había visto a alguien entrar en labor de parto, y ver a Akaashi sufrir de esa forma lo bloqueó por completo. Kuroo intentó calmar a todos. Fue el más razonable y gracias a él llegaron rápido al hospital. ¿Pero había sido suficiente? No. Por supuesto que no. La vida quería desgraciarlo todavía más.

Debido a las complicaciones de su madre, Hitoka había nacido de forma prematura, pasando sus primeros dos meses en el hospital. Eso repercutió en su salud. Estuvo a punto de perder a su hermana por culpa de su embarazo. Al final, los médicos pudieron salvarla tanto a ella como al bebé. Fue un gran alivio para todos.

Había conocido casos de embarazos sin complicaciones, pero eran contados y el reportaje que vio una noche sobre abortos involuntarios fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con eso, las pocas dudas que había tenido se fueron por completo. Ahora estaba más seguro que nada. Jamás iba a tener hijos propios. Jamás en la vida.

—

— Felicidades — Habló la doctora — Van a ser padres.

Por unos segundos, nadie dijo palabra alguna.

— Díganos que está bromeando — Rompió el silencio con un toque de esperanza de que no fuera verdad.

— Díganos que NO está bromeando — Habló el pelinegro con sorpresa.

— No estoy bromeando. Tiene tres semanas.

— ¡OH, SÍ! — Gritó feliz el mayor mientras lo abrazaba.

— Bien — Prosiguió la doctora — Hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

Mientras la doctora hablaba sobre las medidas que debían tomar y Kuroo la observaba sin prestarle atención, él se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Hacía días había comenzado con dolores en el cuerpo, no les tomó importancia. En ocasiones, algunas partes de su cuerpo se volvían muy sensibles y cualquier roce por parte de Kuroo lo llegaba a sentir en proporciones enormes, también no le dio mucha importancia. Fue hasta que tuvo mareos matutinos y náuseas que decidió hacer caso. Kuroo lo acompañarlo, estaba muy asustado. Él sin embargo, permanecía tranquilo. Era probable que sólo estuviera enfermo del estómago. Ya sabía que esa cena en el restaurante tenía un raro aspecto.

De todas las posibilidades en su mente, nunca se esperó esa. Ambos tenían cuidado cuando tenían relaciones y tomaban todas las precauciones posibles. Claro que Kuroo no estaba de acuerdo pero al final terminaba convenciéndolo de usar protección. Argumentaba que todavía eran muy jóvenes y debían esperar un poco más. ¿Él sabía sobre lo que pensaba realmente? Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera su hermano Akiteru sabía sobre eso. ¡Vamos! Él era Tsukishima Kei. El que ganó los primeros lugares en los exámenes de la escuela. El que consiguió una beca en la universidad más prestigiosa de todo Japón. El que analizaba con detenimiento cada situación y sabía cómo reaccionar. No debía darse el lujo de que la gente se enterara sobre su miedo. Y ahora, ese miedo lo tenía frente a sus ojos sin forma alguna de escapar.

Percibía una batalla de emociones. Sentía felicidad porque iba a esperar un hijo de la persona que amaba pero el temor era más grande. Sabía que los tres meses eran los más riesgosos. ¿Y si algo malo pasaba? ¿Y si no se lograba con éxito? ¿Y si sufría un accidente? ¿Y si no podía soportar el dolor? ¿Y si nacía antes de tiempo? Un millón de preguntas lo invadieron.

— Esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado ¿Verdad? — Kuroo volteo a verlo. Tsukki seguía sentado en la silla pero su cuerpo estaba rígido, su piel más pálida de lo habitual y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su ropa — ¿Kei? — Intentó tomar su mano pero el menor la aparto.

— ¿Qué? Ah… sí. Es una alegría — Habló con nerviosismo — Debe serlo.

—

De regreso a casa Tsukishima mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo sin decir palabra alguna. Kuroo tampoco hablaba pero de vez en cuando mantenía la mirada fija sobre él. En el momento que el automóvil se estacionó en frente de su hogar, bajó de el sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta y entró a toda velocidad a la casa.

— Espera — Lo siguió apresurado.

— Déjame en paz.

— Vamos. Tenemos que hablar.

— No hay nada de qué hablar — Intentó subir las escaleras pero un mareo se lo impidió. Perdió el equilibrio y estaba por caer. Kuroo logró sostenerlo — ¡NO ME TOQUES! — Grito. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde. Lo había abofeteado. Apretó sus puños, mordió su labio inferior y subió las escaleras a pasos acelerados.

Kuroo escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Se sobó la mejilla y suspiró. Quería abrazarlo pero desistió en subir. En esos momentos necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

—

— Kei — Susurró mientras entraba con taza en mano — Preparé chocolate — Tsukki se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, su espalda se apoyaba en el respaldo, sus brazos se aferraban a sus piernas y su mirada se perdía en la lejanía de la ventana — Kei — Dejó la taza en la mesa y se acercó a él.

— Lo siento — Susurró — No debí hacerlo.

— No te preocupes. No me dolió pero necesito hablar contigo ¿Puedo?

— Soy terrible — Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

— ¿No quieres al bebé? — Preguntó con calma.

— ¡Como se te puede ocurrir eso! — Lo miró a los ojos— Claro que lo quiero.

— ¿Entonces?

— Yo… tengo miedo — Se aferró a sus piernas — Estoy asustado.

— ¿De qué?

Tsukki suspiró. Había llegado el momento de compartir su más grande temor.

— Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento con lo de Akaashi — Habló una vez terminado de escuchar — Es la única vez que te he visto sin saber qué hacer.

— Debería estar feliz y lo estoy, pero tengo miedo… mucho miedo.

— Es normal — Lo abrazó — Todo padre tiene dudas y miedos. Yo también estoy preocupado pero no voy a dejar que eso opaque mi felicidad — Comenzó a jugar con su rubio cabello — Y tú tampoco debes.

— Lo sé pero…

— No estás solo. Yo estoy aquí y voy a protegerte — Colocó su mano en donde se encontraba su hijo — Voy a protegerlos — Corrigió.

— Gracias — Correspondió al abrazo. Sacar a la luz su temor y sentir el calor de Kuroo le estaba ayudando. Poco a poco el miedo y la preocupación fueron desapareciendo. Debía ser fuerte no sólo por él, sino por su hijo también.

—

— ¡BRO! — Gritó.

— ¡BRO! — Se escuchó por el auricular.

— ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte BRO! — Volvió a gritar.

— ¡Qué es BRO! ¡No me digas! ¡Te iras de viaje a la luna!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Kei no puede viajar en estos momentos! ¡Voy a ser papá!

— ¡WAAAA!

— ¡WAAAAAA!

— ¡WAAAAAAAA!

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¡Tetsuro! No grites — Habló calmadamente mientras terminaba su desayuno — Y deja en paz el teléfono. Estamos desayunando.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero Bokuto debe saberlo.

— Ya se lo dijiste.

— Estoy feliz ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me gusta recrear el momento.

— ¿Desde hace una semana?

— Kotaro-san — Se escuchó otra voz — Debes llevar a Sakura a la guardería. Se les va a hacer tarde.

— Pero estoy hablando con Kuroo.

— Kotaro.

— Bien, bien. Lo siento bro pero debo irme. De nuevo felicidades. ¡WAAA! Saku deja eso. Son papeles importantes de papá ¡AKAASHI! — Colgó.

—

— Ya debes irte — Intentó zafarse del agarre.

— No quiero — Lo abrazó con más fuerza — Quiero estar aquí y seguir cuidándote.

— Tetsuro. Tomaste unos días de vacaciones.

— Pero, pero…— Sintió un beso en su mejilla.

— Estaré bien.

— De acuerdo. Nos vemos pastelito — Besó su mejilla y se inclinó hasta la altura de su vientre — Cuida a Kei mientras papá va a trabajar. Pórtate bien campeón.

— Todavía es muy pequeño para saber si es niño.

— Va a ser niño. Tiene que serlo — Se emocionó — Y le enseñaré a jugar e iremos a partidos.

— Tetsuro.

— Y le enseñaré a conducir, a afeitarse.

— Tetsuro.

— Le daré consejos de como ligar y…

— ¡Tetsuro! Vas a llegar tarde.

— ¿Qué? — Miró el reloj en la pared — Demonios, ya es tarde — Nos vemos al rato hijo. Kei, necesito mi beso de despedida.

— Ah… — Suspiró — Que tengas un buen… — Antes de que sus labios tocaran por completos los de Kuroo el aroma a colonia penetró en su nariz. Se llevó una mano al estómago y se cubrió la boca — Asco — Se dirigió corriendo al baño.

Kuroo lo observó alejarse a pasos apresurados, no sabía si estar feliz por los síntoma de su embarazo, insultado por el comentario o triste porque no lo despidió como quería. Se quedó pensando y sonrió. Había comenzado la aventura más grande de sus vidas.


	2. Segundo Mes: Malestares y Primeras Palab

— ¡Hoy papá llegó temprano! — Gritó mientras entraba. La casa estaba en total silencio. Se dirigió a la habitación y no encontró a Tsukishima. Lo buscó por todos lados y nada. Fue hasta que salió al jardín cuando se dio cuenta — ¡Kei! — Se alarmó. Tsukishima se encontraba en el suelo — ¡¿Estás bien?! — Preguntó alarmado.

— Estoy bien — Contestó sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡La policía, debo llamar a la policía! Espera, la policía no. ¡Es a la ambulancia!

— Te dije que estoy bien. Ahora guarda silencio.

— ¡No, no! — Lo ignoró — ¡Esto es malo! — Tsukishima suspiró — ¡No… no te preocupes! ¡Tetsuro está aquí para cuidarte pastelito! — Comenzó a marcar un número.

— No hagas tanto ruido.

— ¡Como quieres que guarde silencio si la madre de mi hijo está inconsciente!

— Antes que nada. El hecho de que pueda darte hijos no me convierte en mujer, así que te agradecería que no me vuelvas a decir de esa forma. Y como puedo estar inconsciente si estoy hablando contigo.

— Ah, cierto — Se tranquilizó — ¡No me asustes de esa forma!

— No me culpes por tu falta de atención.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Descansar.

— ¿En el jardín?

— ¿Algún problema?

— Por qué no mejor vas al cuarto.

— Me pareció más cómodo aquí.

— Ya veo — Se acostó junto a él y contempló el cielo.

— Qué tal tu día.

— Tranquilo ¿Y el tuyo?

— Horrible — Contestó aún con los ojos cerrados — Los síntomas empeoraron y ahora tengo dolores de cabeza. No son fuertes pero es molesto.

— Ya veo. Recuerda que la próxima semana hay que ir con la doctora.

— Lo sé.

— No se te vaya a olvidar.

— Mira quien lo dice.

— Ja, ja. Y como se portó nuestro pequeño. Espero no le hayas causado mucho problema a mamá — Se dirigió a su hijo.

— Todavía no puede escucharte — Ignoró el cómo le llamó.

— Eso no me impide hablarle.

— Ya veo.

— Kei… ¿Has hablado con él? — Tsukishima abrió los ojos y guardo silencio. Kuroo tomo su mano y entrelazó sus dedos — Escucha. Sé que todavía tienes miedo y muchas dudas pero debes disfrutar este momento.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Lo intentaras? — Kei asintió — Yo sé que podrás — Besó sus labios.

— Tetsuro.

— ¿Sí?

— Hueles a perfume de mujer.

— ¡Waaa! — Se asustó — ¡Hoy tuve que estar con la de recursos humanos y ella se baña en perfume! ¡Te lo juro! ¡No piense que no te soy infiel! ¡Jamás te sería infiel! Bueno, sí te sería infiel ¡Pero sería contigo!

— Lo que dijiste no tiene sentido y no lo dije por eso. Te lo dije para que te cambiaras. Ese tipo de aromas me dan náuseas.

— Ah, claro.

—

— Mamá comenzó a tejer ropita para su futuro nieto — Habló mientras le daba puré de manzana a su hija.

— Le dije que no era necesario, Hitoka.

— Es lo mismo que le dije pero — Sonrió — Ya sabes como es — Kei suspiró — ¿Y cómo se lo está tomando Kuroo-san?

— No para de presumirle a todo mundo y le habla cada vez que puede. Podría apostar que hasta en sueños también le habla.

— Bueno, es normal. Está emocionado.

— Lo sé pero no es necesario que le avise a la hija del primo del vecino — Hitoka comenzó a reír.

Mientras su hermana le limpiaba el rostro a la pequeña, él observó a su sobrina. Pequeña, de ojos color chocolate y el cabello característico de la familia Tsukishima con un tono más oscuro. Sus mejillas decoradas con pequeñas pequitas junto con su mechón rebelde sobre su cabeza delataban quien era su padre. La pequeña al verlo sonrió tímidamente. Era muy claro que tenía la personalidad de ambos padres.

— Considerando tu situación, me sorprende que lo estés tomando bien.

— Qué cosa.

— El embarazo — Kei la miró extrañado — Bu… bueno… Me refiero a tu miedo con respecto al tema.

— Nunca tuve miedo.

— Vamos, Kei nii-san. Cada vez que hablaban sobre ese tema te ibas a otro lado. Con el embarazo de Akiteru nii-san, te ponías nervioso cada vez que lo veías y con el mío, siempre llamabas cada día para preguntar cómo estaba.

— Me iba a otro lado porque ese es conversación que no me interesa, con nii-chan era por sus cambios de humor y contigo fue porque me preocupaba tu salud. Eres torpe y descuidada, es normal que tu hermano mayor se preocupe — Hitoka sonrió avergonzada — Hitoka.

— ¿Sí?

— Tuviste… — Desvió la mirada como si no le tomara importancia — ¿Tuviste miedo?

— Mmm… Al principio estaba preocupada, pero cuando la escuché por primera vez lo supe — Su mirada se mostró firme — Supe que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Cuándo nació?

Hitoka negó con la cabeza y le sonrió — Pronto lo sabrás.

—

 _"_ _Kei ¿Has hablado con él?"_ Recordó sus palabras _"¿Lo intentaras?"_

Su mente estaba en blanco. Él, quien siendo de pocas palabras pero sabía que decir cuando era necesario no encontraba las primeras palabras. Qué podría decirle. ¿Cómo le fue en el día? ¿Qué planes tenía para mañana? ¿Las teorías sobre el viaje en el tiempo que había leído? ¿Sobre el efecto mariposa? Cuando por fin tenía un tema interesante abría la boca para hablar pero siempre se quedaba mudo.

— Esto no tiene sentido — _"Yo sé que podrás"_ No pudo evitar recordar esos ojos llenos de confianza por parte del mayor — Tu padre — Comenzó mientras observaba su taza con té — Es patético — Guardo silencio por un momento — Y yo — Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse carmín — Estoy patéticamente enamorado de él.

—

— ¿Y? — Preguntó la doctora — Cómo estuvimos en estas siete semanas.

— Hermoso.

— Horrible.

— Kei, no puedes decir eso.

— Claro que puedo. Como tú no sufres náuseas, dolores de cabeza, sensibilidad en el cuerpo, ni mareos. ¿Verdad? — Kuroo sonrió.

La doctora les informó cómo iba el progreso, las precauciones a tomar y la dieta que debía llevar. Tsukishima presaba atención. Cada detalle era importante, no importaba lo insignificante que pareciera.

— ¿Tienen preguntas?

— Yo tengo una — Habló Kuroo — Por qué no se nota que voy a ser papá. Quiero decir ¡Miré! — Señaló a Kei — ¡No se nota para nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

— Apenas tengo siete semanas. No se me va a notar tan pronto.

— Pero quiero presumirte a mis compañeros. ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si te pones algo para que se te note?

— No voy a hacer eso.

— Pero quiero presumirte.

— Y yo quiero golpearte pero no todo en esta vida se puede.

— Está bien. Tengo otra pregunta.

— Claro ¿Cuál es?

— Es niño o niña. Dígame que es niño.

— Tetsuro. Es muy pronto para saber que es.

— Oh vamos. Primero que no se nota porque es muy pronto y ahora que todavía no se sabe porque es muy pronto.

Después de cinco minutos de una conversación sin sentido, la doctora prosiguió — ¿Alguna otra duda? — Kuroo levantó la mano — Una duda coherente — Kuroo se quedó pensando. Al cabo de unos segundos bajó la mano — ¿Algo que quiera preguntar? — El rostro de Tsukishima le indicó que algo le preocupaba.

— Bueno… se supones que en el embarazo uno aumenta de peso.

— No te preocupes Kei — Kuroo tomó sus manos — Te seguiré amando aun cuando estés un poco gordito.

— No… no me refiero a eso — Habló enojado.

— No está de más aclarar ese punto — Sonrió.

Kei suspiró y continuó — Yo…

— ¿Siente que ha bajado de peso? — Preguntó la doctora y Tsukishima asintió — No se preocupe, es normal. Esto se debe al vómito. Como le dije, los síntomas que tiene son porque su cuerpo se está ajustando, después de unas semanas irán desapareciendo. No se pueden eliminar en estos momentos pero podemos intentar disminuirlos. Dividir las comidas en pequeñas porciones y distribuirlas durante el día ayudará.

— Bien.

— Lo que me recuerda. Qué tal los antojos.

— Nada por el momento.

—

— Tetsuro —Susurró pero Kuroo no se movió — Tetsuro — Lo sacudió con más fuerza pero seguía sin moverse — ¡Kuroo!

— Qué sucede — habló sin quitarse la almohada de la cabeza.

— Necesito que vayas a comprar algo.

— ¿Comprar? — Tomó su teléfono — Es la una y media de la madrugada. ¿No puede esperar?

— Tengo hambre.

— Busca en la cocina.

— Lo sé, pero quiero otra cosa. Por favor, sólo será por esta noche. Lo juro — Suplicó.

— Bien — Habló resignado y Kei le agradeció — Qué es lo que quieres.

— Descuida, no es gran cosa.

—

— ¡Dios, Kuroo! — Se sorprendió Bokuto al verlo — Luces terrible.

Kuroo bostezó — Kei quería sopa de cangrejo fresco con pepinillos y berenjenas.

— ¿En la madrugada? — Kuroo asintió y Bokuto le dio una palmada en la espalda — Comprendo tu dolor amigo.

Sabía que no debía salir esa noche, desde entonces, Tsukishima lo despertaba por algún nuevo antojo — Ayer quiso pescado con mermelada de fresa. ¡Mermelada de fresa! — Bokuto asintió comprensivo — No puedes ponerle eso al pescado.

— Una vez Akaashi preparó bolas de arroz con relleno de wasabi. Era más wasabi que arroz.

— Fresas en salsa de soja.

— Carne con yogurt y huevo.

— Verduras con cerezas, salsa picante y crema batida.

— Sopa de chocolate, pescado, soya, frutas y curry.

— Bien, tú ganas — Bokuto asintió.

— ¿Cuánto lleva?

— Dos meses.

— Bro — Negó con la cabeza — Que dios se apiade de tu alma.

—

— ¡Qué son estas horas de llegar! — Gritó enojado.

— Lo siento, lo siento, pero hubo un problema en el trabajo.

— ¿Un problema? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó alarmado.

— Sí. Estoy bien. Sólo fue un contrato que no iba a poder estar a tiempo.

— ¡Ah! — Se indignó — Entonces tu trabajo en más importante que nosotros ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso jamás. Mira — Le enseñó una pequeña caja — Te compré un Shortcake.

— ¿De verdad? — Sus ojos brillaron.

— Claro. También tarde por eso.

—Y ni una llamada ¿Verdad? — Volvió a enojarse — Me tienes aquí preocupándome por ti. ¿Y tú? Comprando un pastel.

— Ta avisé que llegaría tarde.

— Sí — Se dirigió a su habitación — Pero llegaste más tarde de lo que dijiste.

— Kei — Los siguió — Apenas diez minutos tarde.

— Diez minutos en los que no sabía dónde estabas.

— Vamos. No es para tanto.

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Bien!

Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta volvió a abrirse. Tsukishima extendió la mano, Kuroo sonrió y le entregó la cajita con el pastel. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro.

— ¡Esto no es un Shortcake! — Lo escuchó gritar.

— Claro que sí.

— Es una pequeña rebanada.

— Debes cuidar tu salud.

— ¡Te odio! Pero mira… es la rebanada más bonita que he visto. ¡Está pequeña! Aunque tiene un aroma muy delicioso. ¡Dios! ¡Necesito un cubierto! Ah… aquí hay uno. ¿Un cubierto infantil? ¿De verdad? Qué bonito, tiene forma de dinosaurio. ¡Por dios Tetsuro, no soy un niño! Bien, lo guardaré en mi colección de dinosaurios.

Kuroo suspiró e intentó relajarse. Las hormonas. Eran las hormonas. Por suerte la doctora y Bokuto le habían advertido sobre eso y no iba a durar mucho tiempo… Rogaba para que no fuera mucho tiempo.

—

Tsukishima bajó las escaleras con lentitud. El reloj daba la una de la tarde. Apenas había despertado pero seguía cansado. Encontró a Kuroo en la sala, bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía un libro. Se sentó a su lado y se recargó en su hombro.

— Kei — Apartó el libro y se quitó los lentes de lectura — ¿Estas mejor?

— Idiota — Susurró avergonzado.

— Ja, ja — Lo abrazó — Yo también te amo.

— Gracias… por el pastel… y por… soportarme — Susurró.

— Gracias a ti — Beso su frente — Sigues cansado — Dijo después de que el menor bostezara — Regresa a la cama.

Negó con la cabeza — Quiero estar aquí — Se separó del abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del mayor. Poco a poco sus párpados fueron cayendo.

— ¿Tomaste las vitaminas que te dio la doctora? — Kei asintió — Habló Akiteru-san — El menor volvió a asentir — Dice que vendrá pronto — Esta vez Tsukishima quedo quieto. Kuroo lo observó dormir y la tranquilidad que desprendía lo llenó de serenidad — Descansa — Se colocó de nuevo sus lentes, y mientras volvía a prestarle atención a su libro, acariciaba con delicadeza el vientre que apenas comenzaba a abultarse.


	3. Tercer Mes: Crecimiento Y Latidos

La doctora le había mencionado que Tsukishima entraría más en contacto con sus emociones y cualquier cosa podría hacerlo enojar, reír o llorar. Eso era algo que debía ver, no siempre se podía verlo expresar sus emociones. Lo que no le advirtió la doctora era que entraría muy, muy, muuuy en contacto con ellas.

En la última semana, los cambios de humor de Tsukishima habían empeorado. Le gritaba por cualquier cosa: por no había cerrado la pasta de diente, llegado un minuto tarde y una vez casi lo sacaba de casa a media noche porque lo llamó "pastelito gruñón." No sólo se enojaba con facilidad sino también lloraba por cualquier cosa: porque no encontraba el libro que tenía en la mano, porque la rana murió comida por la serpiente en el documental o porque el hijo del vecino perdió su pelota (tuvo que comprarle otro balón para que ambos dejaran de llorar). Ni que hablar cuando estaba de buen humor: se ponía a platicar con el gato de la vecina, cantar mientras hacía de comer o comprar un sinfín de cosas innecesarias por el simple hecho de que le parecían bonitas en ese momento, aunque después se enojaba con él por permitirle comprarlas.

Cambios muy radicales para alguien como Kei. En un minuto le decía lo feliz que se sentía y al otro le aventaba lo que tenía a la mano. Lloraba por el calor que hacía y después quería ir a la playa. Sentía vértigo al cruzar un puente y al siguiente segundo tenía ganas de viajar en avión. Aunque su actitud voluble también tenía beneficios. Un día se quedó discutiendo con el encargado de una tienda porque se había acabado el televisor que estaba en descuento. Al final obtuvo uno mejor y a un precio más barato, acompañado de una tostadora y un juego de lámparas gratis. Cada vez se iba de comprar regresaba con algo que le habían regalado o salido en descuento ¿Cómo lo conseguía? No tenía idea y no quería averiguarlo.

— He llegado — Susurró mas no recibió ni un beso ni un regaño. Cada vez que entraba, lo hacía con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido. Si Kei lo recibía con un regaño no había problema, pero si era recibido con un beso debía estar preparado para algún drama. Sus cambios frecuentes de humor eran terribles.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación. Kei se encontraba acostado. Últimamente su cansancio había aumentado y la doctora le recomendó tomar pequeñas siestas. Algo que odiaba Kei. Decía que era un desperdicio de tiempo y las primeras veces se negó a hacerlo. Al final tuvo que desistir. Si se esforzaba demasiado podía ser contraproducente para el bebé. Se acercó a él y besó su frente.

— Tetsuro.

— Kei, creí que estabas dormido. Perdona si te desperté.

— No estaba durmiendo.

— De todos modos, intenta dormir. Estaré abajo por si me necesitas.

— Lo siento.

— Por qué te disculpas.

— He sido injusto y me he desquitado contigo en estos días.

— Está bien — Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello —Es normal en tu estado.

— Créeme que intento controlarme pero no puedo. Es frustrante.

— No debes esforzarte.

— Lo sé pero…

— Ya pasará. Todo a su tiempo ¿De acuerdo? — Kei asintió — Ahora — Le entregó una caja de regalo.

— Deja de andar comprando — Se incorporó en la cama y se colocó sus lentes.

— Ja,ja. Mira quien lo dice — Kei abrió el regalo y Kuroo no puedo evitar sonreír — Lo vi y no pude resistirme. Ah, pero este no puede estar en tu colección hasta que deje de usarlo ¿De acuerdo? — El menor asintió aún con la vista en el regalo — Entonces ¿Te gusto?

— Tetsuro — Devolvió la pequeña prenda con forma de dinosaurio a la caja y lo abrazó — Es perfecto, gracias.

—

Todas la mañanas al despertar, lo primero que hacía era dirigirse al baño por la sensaciones de nauseas pero ese día fue diferente. Despertó con un poco de mareo, nada más. Kei agradeció a los cielos. Se encontraba al final del primer trimestre y eso no sólo significaba que las probabilidades de problemas con su hijo se habrían reducido, sino también los malestares desaparecerían dentro de poco. Suspiró aliviado. Ahora sólo tenía dos problemas: El primero eran las emociones que experimentaba en los últimos días. Cualquier acción mal realizada le provocaba un sinfín de sentimientos y eso lo irritaba. Vamos ¿Llorar porque la pasta se quemó un poco o enojarse por una mancha en el suelo del supermercado? Había comenzado con técnicas de respiración y caminatas diarias. Algo completamente absurdo para él pero debía admitir que estaba funcionando.

El segundo problema no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera y tenía que ver con su peso. La ropa comenzaba a ajustarle y debía utilizar ropa más holgada.

Observó su reflejo frente al espejo. Dentro de poco su embarazo sería muy notorio y eso implicaba escuchar las felicitaciones por parte de sus vecinos y los consejos de las madres.

— Espero y no te notes mucho — Tenía la esperanza de que su embarazo fuera de esos que no eran muy notorio. Acarició su vientre y suspiró resignado. A quien engañaba, claro que se iba a notar. No por nada era hijo de Tetsuro Kuroo.

— Kei — Tocó la puerta — ¿Ya estás dormido? Recuerda que debes ir temprano a la cama.

— No soy un niño — Se colocó su ropa para dormir.

— Lo sé pero te cansas muy rápido. Así que — Abrió la puerta pero Tsukishima fue más rápido y la cerró.

— E… espera — Dijo nervioso.

— Eso dolió — Se sobó la nariz — Qué estás haciendo.

— Nada.

— Cómo que nada. No puedes comportarte de esa forma y decir que haces nada.

— Me estoy cambiando ¿Sí?

— Oh vamos ¿Y por eso no me dejas pasar? Te he visto desnudo tantas veces que conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo — Kei no respondió — No me digas que — Sus ojos se iluminaron — Kei, abre. Quiero verte — Insistió con la perilla.

— ¡No!

— Tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo.

— Prefiero que sea tarde.

— Entonces me meteré por la ventana. Ya lo he hecho y sabes que no me importa volverlo a hacer.

— Hazlo si quieres pero te volverás a romper la pierna como aquella vez.

— Un pequeño sacrificio. Tienes dos opciones: abrir o cuidar a tu esposo en la camilla de un hospital por caerse del segundo piso.

Se escuchó un sonido en la puerta y Tsukishima abrió sin mucho ánimo. Kuroo se disgustó al ver que el menor portaba un gran suéter que le impedía ver su objetivo. Con cuidado le quitó la prenda y sus ojos se iluminaron. El embarazo por fin comenzaba a notase.

— Kei — Lo abrazó y Tsukishima correspondió avergonzado — Gracias.

—

— Vamos — Habló mientras caminaban por el parque — Ya han pasado días y sigues sin decirme.

— Decirte que.

— Si quieres que un aventurero o una princesa.

— Ya te lo dije. Lo único que me importa es que tenga buena salud.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también lo deseo, pero si pudieras… — Tsukishima se detuvo — ¿Kei?

— Niña.

— ¿Niña?

— Sí — Siguió su paso — Son tranquilas y más obedientes.

— Aún si es niña le enseñaré a jugar y a explorar el mundo. Será toda una aventurera como su padre.

— Mientras no tenga tu comportamiento creo que estoy bien.

— Ah, eso fue cruel — Kei sonrió — Bueno, no importa si es niño o niña. Quiero que tenga tus ojos, sin la mala vista claro. También tu cabello, tu tono de piel, tu mirada cuando te enojas, tu altura. Que se pareciera a ti por completo.

— Si se pareciera a mí en todo entonces no se notaría que eres el padre.

— Oh, tienes razón. Bien, entonces en que te gustaría que se pareciera a mí.

— En nada — Kuroo se entristeció y Kei suspiró — Tu cabello — Susurró.

— ¿Eh?

— Que tuviera el mismo tono de tu cabello — Se avergonzó y el rostro de Kuroo se iluminó — Me gusta tu cabello… Espera. ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? ¡Olvida lo que dije!

— Kei — Lo abrazó — Estoy tan feliz.

— Sabía que no debía decirlo. Ah, Tetsuro.

— Te amo.

— Tetsuro.

— Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo.

— ¡Tetsuro!

— Prometo que jamás me separaré de ustedes.

— ¡Kuroo!

— ¿Sí?

— Tu abrazo me está lastimando.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento — Se separó y se puso a la altura de su hijo — Lo siento pero papá está feliz — Sonrió — ¿Has hablado con él? — Kei asintió — Que tanto le dices.

— No te voy a contar — Desvió la vista avergonzado.

— Bueno, yo le he contado muchas cosas.

— Despedirte y saludarlo cuando llegas no cuenta.

— Pero he hablado con él.

— No es cierto.

— Claro que sí — Sonrió — Cuando estás dormido me pongo a platicar con él. Le cuento como me fue en el día, que locura hizo Bokuto y lo mucho que te quiero.

— ¿Haces eso cuando estoy durmiendo?

— Ja, ja… pero sabes. Creo que debemos de habla con él los dos.

— No pienso hablarle contigo presente.

— ¿Te da pena?

— ¿Qué? No.

— ¡Sí! Te da pena — Volvió a abrazarlo — Eres un amor.

— ¡Tetsuro, me lastimas!

—

— Entonces está tomando técnicas de relajación — Mencionó la doctora — Eso es bueno. Hay muchos beneficios, al igual que la caminata.

— Lo sé. Su mal temperamento ha bajado y está más tranquilo.

— Muy bien. Y qué tal los síntomas.

— Han disminuido.

— Dentro de poco desaparecerán por completo, así que tenga un poco de paciencia.

Siguieron platicando sobre los síntomas y las dudas. Al cabo de unos minutos se dirigieron al cuarto continuo donde una máquina y una enfermera los esperaban.

— Si me hace el favor — Señaló la cama de exploración. Kei se dirigió a ella y se acostó — Será un procedimiento simple y no invasivo. Ahora necesito que se descubra el vientre. ¡Oh! Veo que alguien está comenzando a hacerse notar — Sonrió mientras se colocaba los guantes.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — Habló Kuroo feliz — Papá está orgulloso.

— Tetsuro por favor — Gimió al sentir el gel frío — ¡Deja de tomar fotos!

— Perdóname por querer inmortalizar el momento — Sacó otra foto con su teléfono — Ahora sonríe. Esa no es una sonrisa ¿Por qué estás tan serio?… Bien ya lo guardó — Kei suspiró — No te comportas como alguien lindo — Sujetó su mano.

— Y tú no te comportas como un adulto.

— Es hora de saludar a su pequeño — Colocó el aparato y la pantalla se iluminó — Por lo que veo se encuentra en perfecto estado — Kuroo soltó un gran suspiro de alivio — Pero debe seguir cuidándose ¿De acuerdo? — El mayor asintió — Ahora tiene doce semanas. Lo que significa que… — Se puso a pensar — Sí — Asintió — Oficialmente se convertirán en padres en octubre.

— ¿Octubre? — La doctora asintió — ¿Escuchaste eso pastelito? ¡Nacerá en octubre!

Kei observaba la pantalla y seguía sin creerlo. Ese pequeño que se mostraba era su hijo. Por primera vez lo estaba viendo y una emoción que no pudo explicar invadió su cuerpo.

— ¿Kei?

— Octubre — Susurró y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Kuroo — Podré abrazarlo en octubre.

— Podremos abrazarlo en octubre.

La doctora siguió explorando mientras les indicaba cada parte que era visible y como seguía el crecimiento de su hijo. Tetsuro tomaba fotos y Kei hacía infinidad de preguntas sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Una vez terminado de ver que no encontraba problemas la doctora sonrió.

— Ahora viene lo más importante para ustedes tres — Habló con una felicidad presente en el rosto — Se escuchará muy rápido pero es normal ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Rápido? — Se extrañó Kuroo — Qué es lo que se escuchará rá… — La doctora apretó un botón y palpitaciones se hicieron escuchar por todo la habitación.

— Eso… — Habló el pelinegro con nerviosismo — Eso es…

— Su corazón — Asintió la doctora — Son los latidos de su pequeño pero fuerte corazón.

 _"Cuando la escuché por primera vez lo supe. Supe que todo estaría bien."_ Esas palabras que había mencionado su hermana cobraban sentido ahora. Las preocupaciones y miedos habían desaparecido. No existía ningún temor que lo atormentara en ese momento. Sólo existía él y su hijo.

— Tetsuro — Su rostro se iluminó y lágrimas de felicidad humedecieron sus mejillas — ¿Lo escuchas?

— Lo escucho Kei — Besó su mano — Fuerte y claro.

— Su corazón. El corazón de nuestro hijo.


	4. Cuarto Mes: Ellos También Experimentan

Kei ya no le temía a las mañanas. Ya no esperaba levantarse con mareos, náuseas o correr al baño a vomitar. Todos sus primeros síntomas habían desaparecido y se sentía con energía. Seguía con la nariz un poco sensible y con cambios emocionales pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

Cada que salía, la gente lo felicitaba. No daba dos pasos sin recibir un "Enhorabuena" o "Felicidades." Al principio no le gustaba la idea de ser felicitado por todo el mundo. Que estuviera esperando un hijo no era noticia de primera plana, pero conforme recibía las felicitaciones se alegraba al recordar que llevaba al hijo de la persona que amaba. Sí. Se encontraba de maravilla. Algo que Kuroo no tenía en ese momento.

Volvió a escuchar el sonido. Fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y buscó una pequeña caja con pastillas. Subió tranquilamente las escaleras y se dirigió al origen del molesto ruido.

— Tetsuro — Esperó en la puerta y Kuroo salió con una mano su estómago y otra sobre su boca — Llevas vomitando un buen rato ¿Comiste algo que te hizo daño? — Kuroo negó con la cabeza y le entregó la pastilla — Debes ir con el doctor.

— Estaré bien — Ingirió la medicina — Mucho mejor, gracias.

Kuroo por primera vez se abstuvo a desayunar en grandes cantidades. Las náuseas seguían presentes y no quería dar otra vuelta al baño. Desde hacía días no se encontraba bien pero no quería preocupar a Kei. Si en unos días más no se le pasaba entonces consideraría la idea de ir al médico.

Con indecisión se despidió de Kei. No quería dejarlos solos. Últimamente se encontraba preocupado por la salud de ambos y esa preocupación le impedía concentrarse en el trabajo. Se encontró más de una vez llamándole cada cinco minutos para saber cómo se encontraba.

—

— ¡Ya llegué! — Gritó desesperado mientras entraba a toda prisa.

— Has llegado temprano últimamente — Se escuchó.

— Hemos salido temprano — Se dirigió a pasos apresurados a la cocina — Así que decidí venir antes de… ¡Waaa! — Gritó — ¡Kei, qué estás haciendo! — Se alarmó.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Preguntó mientras cortaba verduras — Estoy preparando la comida.

— Oh, no, no, no — Se acercó a él mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de la mano — Aléjate de las cosas filosas.

— Está bien — Intentó tomar el cuchillo pero Kuroo lo apartó — Tetsuro.

— ¡Ya sé! Qué te parece si hago de comer. Hace mucho que no pruebas mi magnífica comida.

— Bien — Habló no muy convencido — Entonces te ayudaré con la estufa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Se interpuso — El fuego es malo. Quiero decir… Porque no utilizas este tiempo para relajarte.

Kei dudó por un momento — De acuerdo — Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta — Saldré a caminar un momento — Cuando Kei se dio cuenta, Kuroo se encontraba frente a él — Ahora qué.

— No puedes salir.

— Y por qué no.

— Porque yo quiero acompañarte.

— Entonces que se supone que haga — Se quejó.

— Ya sé — Lo llevó a la sala, lo sentó sobre el sofá y le entregó el primer libro que encontró — Lee un poco mientras preparo la comida.

—

Los días pasaban y los malestares de Kuroo no pararon. Seguía cansado, estresado, preocupado, con náuseas y de vez en cuando, unos antojos por lo dulce. Eso último se hizo notar.

— ¡Oh, no! — Gritó mientras veía los números en la báscula. Había ganado peso, no mucho pero algo era algo.

— ¿Todo bien? — Escuchó.

— No — Volvió a subirse a la báscula pero los números seguían siendo los mismos — Nada está bien — Se quejó — kei — Salió de baño y se dirigió al cuarto — Subí de peso.

— No me sorprende. Has estado comiendo mucho.

— No quiero ser un papá gordo.

— No estás gordo y yo he ganado más peso pero no me ves quejándome.

— Porque lo tuyo es normal.

— Y quién me dejó así en primer lugar — Comenzó a contar hasta diez mientras Kuroo seguía preocupado por su peso. Una vez tranquilo, habló — Por qué no haces algo de ejercicio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gordo?

— ¡Tú te lo estás diciendo! — ¿Qué no se suponía que era él con el desequilibrio hormonal? Tranquilo. Respira y cuenta hasta diez.

— Ya sé. Creo que es hora de que vuelva a hacer ejercicio — Comenzó a marcar en su teléfono mientras Kei salía de la habitación enojado y con intención de desquitarse con una bolsa de palomitas y salsa de tomate.

— ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! — Se escuchó.

— ¡Bro, volvamos a practicar voleibol!

— Oh, buena idea… espera. ¡Keiji! — Gritó y Kuroo tuvo que apartarse el auricular del oído.

— Qué sucede — Se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¿Puedo volver a practicar voleibol con Kuroo y los demás?

— No sé porque me pides permiso.

— Porque somos un equipo ¿O no te importa lo que haga?

— Ah… claro que puedes.

— ¿Oíste eso? Mamá búho me dijo que sí.

— Bien.

— Así Sakura verá lo grandioso que es su padre en la cancha — Se escuchó una pequeña risa infantil — Y por qué quieres volver a practicar.

— ¡Por nada en especial!

—

— Vaya que hemos perdido un poco de forma — Se quejó Bokuto. Tomó un poco de agua y se quitó el sudor de la frente.

— Es normal — Dijo Kuroo mientras sostenía el balón — Dejaste de practicar en serio cuando Akaashi tuvo a Sakura y yo después de enterarme del embarazo de Kei.

— Muy cierto pero — Se le quedo viendo — Bro, ¿Subiste de pe… — El balón golpeó su rostro.

— Lo siento bro. Se me resbaló.

—

— Volver al deporte fue buena idea — Exclamó Bokuto mientras leía un documento — Se acercó a Kuroo — Sakura también está feliz, no ha soltado el balón es toda la semana. Me siento tan orgulloso. ¡Waaa! Me siento de maravilla.

— Habla por ti.

— No me digas que no puedes bajar de peso.

— No es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Tengo mareos, náuseas, dolores en el cuerpo, vómitos, no he dormido bien y he… — Espera, esos no eran síntomas comunes. Eran más como… — Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar — ¿Kei? Necesitamos ir al médico.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada de "qué". Llegó en cinco minutos — Colgó — Lo siento bro, debo irme — Tomó sus llaves y salió de su oficina mientras Bokuto no comprendía lo que pasaba.

—

— Así que deben de seguir este plan de alimentación ¿De acuerdo? — Preguntó la doctora y la pareja asintió — Bien. Ahora queda ver…

— ¡DOCTORA! — La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kuroo entró a toda prisa — ¡Necesito hablar con usted! ¡Oh! — Se percató que no estaba sola — ¿Van a ser padres? Felicidades. Aquí entre nos, amigo. Prepárate para no dormir, soportar regaños sin sentido y nunca ¡Nunca! Olvides cerrar la pasta de dientes.

— Tetsuro — Kei hizo una reverencia, los sacó del consultorio y cerró la puerta mientras le gritaba.

— Ah… ¿Ellos eran? — Preguntó la mujer confundida.

— Ja, ja. Sólo un par de padres primerizos — Habló con nerviosismo.

—

— Bien — Se sentó en su silla — ¿Hay algún problema?

— Pues verá — Comenzó a contar todo los malestares que tenía desde hacía tiempo mientras la doctora lo observaba con detenimiento y asentía de vez en cuando — ¿Y? ¿Sabe que tengo?

— Claro — Asintió y se dirigió a Tsukishima — Es mejor que consiga un buen abogado. Su esposo lo está engañando y no tuvo la decencia de protegerse.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Yo sería incapaz de serte infiel, Kei! ¡Lo juro! — Comenzó a suplicar mientras Kei lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna — ¡Además! ¡Yo no puedo tener hijos! ¡Puedo hacerlos pero no tenerlos! ¡Kei, te amo lo suficiente como para hacerte eso! Bueno, lo haría ¡Pero te dije que contigo mismo! Ah, pero… ¿Se llamaría infidelidad a eso? — Comenzó a murmurar.

Kei lo observó y suspiró — Cuál es el diagnostico verdadero.

— Nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Eh? Esperen… usted dijo…

— Mentí — Sonrió — Considérelo un castigo por interrumpir en medio de mi consulta.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La doctora comenzó a reír — Bien, lo merecía pero eso fue cruel.

— Entonces ¿Todo está bien?

La doctora lo pensó por un momento — Sí y puede que no. Verá. Lo que padece es algo llamado "Síndrome de Couvade."

— Qué es eso ¿Voy a morir?

— Cálmese, no va a morir. El "síndrome de Couvade" también se conoce como "embarazo por simpatía." Eso significa que usted presenta síntomas del embarazo sin estarlo.

— Y a qué se debe.

— Es un tema poco estudiado pero se ha notado que este síndrome afecta a padres más cariñosos. Talvez está estresado por la responsabilidad de padre, por pelear con su hijo por el afecto de la madre o por otros factores. No se sabe con certeza la causa. Puede durar días o incluso semanas. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Kuroo suspiró — ¿Oíste eso hijo? Papá los quiere tanto que hasta experimenta lo mismo que mamá.

— Que dejes de llamarme de esa forma.

— Bueno — Observó la doctora su reloj — Ya que están aquí y tenemos tiempo, que les parece si descubrimos que será — Sonrió a ver los ojos de ambos iluminarse.

—

— Veamos — Miró la pantalla con determinación durante varios minutos — Oh… Es un niño — Habló y Kuroo soltó un grito de triunfo — O una niña.

— Espera ¿Qué?

— Ja, ja. En realidad no se deja ver.

— ¡Ah! Eso fuer cruel— Sonrió — Bueno, al menos ya sé que tiene la personalidad de mi pastelito.

— Cómo puedes decir eso si aún no ha nacido.

— Pero no se está dejando ver — Señaló a la doctora que seguía concentrada en la pantalla — Significa que es alguien penoso y el único que se avergüenza eres tú.

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— Pues quién no se dejó ver en los ultrasonidos hasta que nació ¿Eh?

— Cómo sabes eso.

— Tengo mis contactos.

— Fue mi madre ¿verdad? — Kuroo asintió y Kei volvió a tronar la lengua.

— Pues sí — Asintió la doctora — Este pequeño o pequeña no se deja ver. Tendremos que esperar hasta la siguiente cita.

—

— Entonces — Dijo con emoción mientras mordía otra galleta de chocolate y coco — Kei bloqueó el balón y al verlo a los ojos lo supe. Pensé "Tetsuro, él será el amor de mi vida."

— Tetsuro — Habló sin apartar la vista del libro — Así no fue como pasó.

— Claro que sí. Me insulta que me digas mentiroso delante de mi hijo.

— En primera no lo pensaste, lo gritaste y en segunda, no dijiste eso. En realidad fue "Jugador once de Karasuno, me convertiré en el padre de tus hijos."

— Yo sería incapaz de gritar eso y más en pleno partido.

— Después de bloquear el balón, gritaste eso y me besaste en medio de la cancha.

— No tienes pruebas.

— Mi hermano lo grabó todo y después te dio un golpe en la nariz.

— ¡Ah! Así que por eso fue el golpe.

— Por qué otra cosa hubiera sido.

— ¿Por qué le ganamos a tu equipo? Como sea — Acarició su vientre — Al final se cumplió lo que dije. Porque Kei va a tenerte y yo soy tu padre — Suspiró resignado — Para la próxima debes dejarte ver ¿De acuerdo? Ya guardamos todo y quiero comenzar a decorar tu habitación pero mamá no me deja hasta que sepamos que eres.

— Vuelves a llamarme de esa forma y no te hablaré durante semanas.

— Claro, claro — Se acercó a Kei y besó su frente.

—

Sus malestares habían desaparecido. Sus estados de humor no eran tan drásticos y su nariz ya no era tan sensible. A pesar de eso, debía lidiar con una pequeña molestia: dolores. Eran ligeros y nada para preocuparse, pero sabía que, conforme su hijo creciera, los dolores en la espalda aumentarían.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Kuroo al ver a Kei recargado en la mesa.

— No es nada. Solo una incomodidad en la espalda, es todo.

Kuroo sonrió comprensivo y extendió su brazo — Vamos, te daré un masaje.

— Pero acabas de llegar de la práctica y de seguro no te sientes muy bien.

— No te preocupes — Se acercó y lo abrazó — Mi cansancio no es nada en comparación al tuyo.

—

El practicar de nuevo había puesto de buenas a Kuroo. Kei observaba que su peso regresaba a la normalidad y ya no comía tanto, pero sabía que seguía con malestares. También le costaba dormir y se despertaba en medio de la noche. A pesar de sentirse mal, seguía poniéndolo a él y a su hijo en primer lugar. Sin duda era un gran padre.

Para compénsalo decidió prepararle su alimento favorito. El teléfono sonó y contestó.

— Kei, ya voy para allá, el partido fue más largo de lo que esperaba. El otro equipo sí que era fuerte.

— Tómate tu tiempo.

— Por cierto, ¿Necesitas que pase por algo?

— Ahora que lo dices…

— ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Te compraré algo que te gustará!

— Espera, no cuel… — Colgó — Para que me preguntas si no me vas a dejar contestar — Se quejó con el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Exhaló y posó una mano sobre su abdomen — Papá es alguien con mucha energía ¿No te pare… — Una sensación en su abdomen lo detuvo. Se encontraba sorprendido y un poco asustado. No sabía que había pasado. Con cuidado colocó una mano donde lo había sentido y volvió a hablar. Hay estaba de nuevo. Suspiró hondo y se secó unas lágrimas que habían escapado.

—

— Kei, hijo, papá ya llegó. Dios, qué lindo suena eso. Oh, kei — Lo observó frente a la puerta — Te tengo una sorpresa — Le mostró una pequeña tarta — Es tu favorito.

— Yo también te tengo una sorpresa — Tomó la mano que tenía libre y la colocó en su abdomen — Vamos hijo. Dile "hola" a papá — De un momento a otro el rostro de Kuroo mostraba sorpresa, alegría e incertidumbre. Había dejado caer el pastel al suelo pero no le importó, era comprensible. Kuroo apartó la vista de donde tenía su mano y Kei le sonrió con ternura — Nuestro hijo te está dando la bienvenida.

Con nerviosismo, Kuroo puso su mano libre al lado de la otra, tragó saliva y con voz temblorosa habló. De nuevo sintió otro golpecito en sus manos. Era un golpe rápido pero suave. De alguna extraña manera, los malestares y el cansancio que le molestaban habían desaparecido. Se acercó a Kei y sin apartar sus manos besó su mejilla. Con cuidado se inclinó para quedar a la altura del pequeño que todavía no nacía.

— Hijo — Sonrió al sentir de nuevo otra patadita — Papá está en casa.

* * *

 **Pequeña notita del capítulo:** _Hago un pequeño espacio para decir que a pesar de todo, los papás también sufren en el embarazo. Se preocupan, experimentan nuevas sensaciones y a veces dejan de hacer lo que les gusta con tal de estar al pendiente. Creo que este capítulo se enfocó más en eso y bueno... tú puedes Kuroo. ¡Sé que serás un excelente padre!... Y ya que tomé estamos aquí... ¡Dios! No puedo esperar para saber que será. En fin, una disculpa por esta notita tan larga. Espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Ah... y disculpen si no contesto sus Reviews pero todavía no me acostumbro a la página (Me siento mal cuando no les contesto) TT-TT_


	5. Quinto Mes: Él O Ella Y Su Pequeño Mundo

Se encontraban a pocos días de descubrir si eran niño o niña y la emoción de saber que era lo estaba matando… o más bien, lo que realmente lo estaba matando eran los dolores de espalda. A cada día su hijo crecía más, pero a eso debía sumarle el hecho de que al pequeño le gustaba moverse demasiado. Al principio eran movimientos suaves y pequeños pero ahora, no paraba de hacerle saber que seguía ahí, y más con Kuroo que no dejaba de tocarlo. En las noches le costaba dormir tanto por los movimientos de su hijo como por las moderadas molestias en la espalda. ¿Pero era todo? Eso quisiera. A la lista se le sumaba los sofocos que llegaba a tener de vez en cuando (algo normal según la doctora) y las idas constantes al baño (también normal) ¿Qué más? Ah, sí. Cansancios y calambres.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no se preocupó en moverse. Estaba cómodo (o lo más que podía) y quería seguir así. Volvió a concentrarse en la revista de ciencias que tenía en sus manos.

— Kei — Abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo observó — ¿Qué haces?

— Que crees que hago — Le dio vuelta a la hoja de la revista — Estoy descansando.

— ¿En el suelo y con los pies sobre la cama?

— Dicen que levantar las piernas es bueno para los calambres y dolores.

— ¿Y funciona?

— Si no funcionara no estaría así.

— Oh — Se acostó en el suelo e imitó la misma posición en la que estaba — Bueno, se siente bien.

— ¿Y? Qué tal el entrenamiento.

— Genial y qué tal tu día.

— No me quejo.

— Debes ser más positivo — Kei tronó la lengua — Ja, ja. Bueno, espero que el bebé no tenga tu carácter pesimista.

— Descuida, no lo tiene.

— ¿No? Y cómo sabes.

— Para mi mala fortuna es muy activo al igual que tú. Se mueve mucho.

— Bueno — Sonrió, besó sus labios y colocó una mano en su vientre — Es mi hijo después de todo.

—

Finalmente el día esperado llegó y ambos se encontraban emocionados y nerviosos.

— Veamos — Habló la doctora mientras revisaba la pantalla.

— Que sea niño, que sea niño, que sea niño.

— Oh — Habló después de varios minutos — Ya sé de qué color serán las paredes de su habitación.

— Azul, azul, azul.

— Rojo.

— ¿Rojo?

La doctora asintió — Combinado con blanco.

— ¿Rojo con blanco?

— Rosa — Habló Kei pero Kuroo seguía sin entender. Suspiró — Es una niña.

— ¿Una niña? — Se quedó pensativo, después de unos minutos de asimilación sus ojos poco a poco se fueron iluminando — ¿Una niña? Una niña ¡Una niña! ¡Kei, tendremos una niña!

— Es lo que acabo de decirte — Habló un poco triste.

Kuroo en la emoción abrazó a la doctora y comenzó a dar vueltas. La doctora sonreía nerviosa y Kei observaba todo con un poco de preocupación.

En el auto de regreso a casa, Kuroo no paraba de hablar sobre su futura hija. Por otro lado, Tsukishima se encontraba pensativo y no pudo evitar sentirse triste al recordar lo mucho que Kuroo deseaba un niño. El resto del día, Kuroo no paró de hacer llamadas sobre su futura hija. Ya en la noche del día siguiente Kei se armó de valor y decidió sacarse la duda que tenía.

— Tetsuro — Se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó mientras tecleaba en su computadora portátil — Oh, mira — Le mostró la pantalla — Que te parece esta cuna en forma de castillo. Ya que es una princesa, se merece su propio castillo — Sonrió — O mejor una torre, así nadie podría acercársele. Sí, mejor la torre — Comenzó a buscar.

— Pensé que estarías decepcionado — Habló bajo.

— ¿Decepcionado? ¿Por qué lo estaría?

— Ya sabes — Comenzó a jugar con sus manos — Deseabas con todas tus ganas que fuera niño pero al final…

— Kei — Dejó la computadora sobre la mesa y lo tomó de las manos — Independientemente si es niño o niña, lo amo con todo mi corazón.

— Pero tú querías…

— Escucha. El bebé que llevas aquí — Toco su abdomen — Es nuestro y con saber que está bien es suficiente para mí. Niño o niña ¿Acaso eso importa para quererla? La amo por el simple hecho de ser nuestra. Así que no quiero que pienses que estoy decepcionado ¿De acuerdo? — Kei asintió y Kuroo lo abrazó.

Saber que Kuroo no estaba decepcionado fue un gran alivio y el resto de la semana fue más tranquilo (sin contar con sus molestias claro).

De nuevo, otro día esperado había llegado y Kuroo no paraba de la emoción. Observaba las cosas como si fuera la primera vez que las veía y le preguntaba a cada persona que pasaba para que servía tal objeto con tal de hacer un tema de conversación y sacar a la luz que sería padre de una hermosa nenita.

— Tetsuro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó mientras sus ojos observaban a todos lados.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer esa cara?

— Lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme como niño en dulcería.

— Claro. Sólo que no eres un niño y esta no es una dulcería sino una tienda de bebés.

— Lo que es mejor. Oh, mira — Señaló — Hay infinidad de cunas.

— ¡HEY HEY HEY! — Se escuchó detrás de ellos — ¡Kuroo, Tsukki! Es bueno verlos aquí.

— ¿Verdad? — Preguntó feliz — Esto es el paraíso bro.

— Lo sé. Y no han visto nada — Comenzó a reír — Esta es la tienda más grande en el mundo sobre artículos de bebé.

— Estas exagerando Kotaro — Habló Keiji, quien se encontraba detrás de él con su hija en brazos — Ah, buenas tardes Kuroo-san, Tsukishima — Hizo una reverencia y Kei saludó también — Felicidades por su hija.

— Gracias.

Bokuto se percató del estado de Kei y sus ojos se iluminaron — Keiji — Lo miró con ilusión.

— No hasta que Sakura sea más grande.

— ¡Pero Sakura quiere un hermanito! — Gritó mientras la pequeña sonreía y abrazaba su búho de peluche.

— Sakura estaba bien hasta que le diste la idea.

— Y ahora quiere un hermanito. Es mi deber complacer a mi princesa.

— Ah —Suspiró — Lo hablaremos en casa, otra vez.

Al final decidieron hacerse compañía. Keiji le decía cuales marcas eran mejores y Kei le hacía preguntas sobre las dudas que tenía sobre ciertos productos. Kuroo y Bokuto simplemente los observaban.

— Sakura ha crecido mucho — Habló Kuroo.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Y es muy activa. Le gusta ver los partidos que jugamos en la prepa y se emociona cuando nos ve a Keiji y a mí — Sonrió orgulloso — Sin duda es la niñas más hermosa en el planeta.

— Claro. Por ahora.

—A qué te refieres con "Por ahora."

— A que Sakura es la más bella del mundo hasta que nazca mi hija.

— Lo siento bro pero eso nunca pasará.

— Claro que pasará. Tan sólo mira — Señaló a Kei que se encontraba con un biberón en cada mano — Kei es un ángel caído del cielo.

— ¿Eso crees? — Señaló a Keiji con su hija en brazos que le indicaba cuál era mejor — Keiji es más hermoso que la mismísima Venus.

— ¿Sabes qué significa esto verdad? — Lo observó con seriedad.

— Es hora de poner fin a esta amistad — Le devolvió la mirada.

— Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría.

— Tarde o temprano tenía que llegar.

— Qué te parece este — Akaashi le enseñó un pequeño biberón con flores.

— No lo sé — ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran infinidad de biberones? Tantos tamaños, marcas y colores. Sus ojos se detuvieron en dos: Uno con dinosaurios y otro con dibujos de gatos. Los observó y suspiró resignado mientras tomaba el de los felinos. Los gatos eran más adecuados para una niña que los dinosaurios — Tetsuro, qué te parece si compramos est… ah.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Akaashi mientras tomaba un vaso entrenador para su hija.

— No están.

— ¿Qué? — Volteó y tanto Kuroo como Bokuto habían desaparecido.

— A dónde habrán ido — Tronó la lengua molesto.

— Tal vez fueron a ver la ropa. Kotaro se vuelve loco cada vez que vamos a comprarle ropa a Sakura. Si por él fuera se llevaría toda la tienda.

— Sólo espero y no hagan desastre.

— Descuida — Le enseñó el vaso a su hija y la pequeña sonrió a modo de aprobación — Ya no son tan infantiles como antes.

 _"Atención por favor"_ Comenzó a escucharse en el altavoz _"Se le solicita su presencia en servicios al cliente a los acompañantes del señor Bokuto Kotaro y Kuroo Tetsuro. Se le solicita su presencia en servicios al cliente a los acompañantes del señor… Espere, qué está haciendo. Suelte eso por favor…" "¡Kei, gané pastelito! ¡Nuestra hija es la más hermosa de todo el mundo!" "¡Dame eso Kuroo! ¡Keiji, Sakura, papá los defraudo! ¡No los merezco! ¡Váyanse y déjenme de una vez!" "Por favor, señores"_ Dejó de sonar el altavoz.

— Akaashi-san.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías matarme?

— Sólo si tú lo haces primero.

—

— Lo siento pero debía defender a mi hija — Entró con varias bolsas en mano.

— ¡¿En un duelo de espadas de juguete?!

— Lo siento Kei — Se disculpó —Pero no habían espadas de verdad.

— No me refería a eso. Como sea — Respiró hondo — Sólo prométeme que no se volverá a repetir.

— Prometo que no volveré a enfrentarme en un duelo — Kei se dirigió a la cocina — A menos que sea para defender el honor de mi familia.

— ¿Uh?

— Nada.

—

— Espera ¿Qué?

— Que te quedarás con tu madre el resto de la semana.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros — Habló Akiteru, quien había llegado para recogerlo — Mi madre está muy emocionada y quiere pasar unos días contigo. Tiene muchos regalos para ti y Sei quiere conocer a su futura prima.

— Pero…

— Kei — Esta vez lo interrumpió Tetsuro — Lamento no haberte dicho nada hasta ahora pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, también te hará bien un ambiente diferente.

— Tetsuro.

— Además, voy a estar muy ocupado en el trabajo y estaré llegando muy tarde. Me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que estarás acompañado.

— De acuerdo — Suspirón resignado — Pero prométeme que también descansarás.

— Lo prometo.

— Y también no causes problemas.

— ¿Me crees capaz? No. No contestes — Suspiró — Trataré.

La pequeña maleta se encontraba en el auto, todo estaba listo y ahora venía la parte más difícil: la despedida.

— Hija, cuida a mamá ¿Quieres? — Se alegró al sentir una patadita — Así se habla. Kei — Lo abrazó — Por favor, ten cuidado y no hagas mucho esfuerzo.

— Tu también — Correspondió al abrazo. Al cabo de unos segundos tuvo que hablar — Tetsuro.

— Dime.

— ¿Podrías soltarme?

— Ah, claro…

— Tetsuro.

— ¿Sí?

— Sigues sin soltarme.

—…

—…

—…

— Tetsuro.

— ¡Dios, no puedo! — Se aferró al abrazo — ¡No te vayas Kei! ¡No quiero estar solito!

— ¡¿Uh?! ¡Pues quién fue el que quería que me fuera en primer lugar!

— Parecía buena idea en ese entonces.

— Kuroo — Akiteru intentó separarlo — Fue tu plan ¿Lo recuerdas? Además, sólo serán unos días.

— Lo sé, lo sé pero no quiero que se vaya. ¡Hija, no dejes solo a papá!

— ¡Como si ella pudiera hacer algo! — Gritó Kei mientras intentaba separarse — ¡Ya suéltame que luces patético!

— ¡No me importa!

Al cabo de media hora tuvo que separarse (Kei lo había amenazado con que si no lo soltaba se iba a ir para siempre). Una vez el auto fuera de su vista, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número.

— ¿Bokuto? Soy yo, Kuroo. Necesito un favor — Sonrió ante un comentario que había dicho su amigo — Necesito que me cubras el resto de la semana. Estaré ocupado en algo importante.

Odiaba admitirlo pero había sido una semana tranquila. Se había esperado que su madre no lo dejara en todo momento pero para su sorpresa pudo descansar en paz, le dio consejos sobre el embarazo y lo consintió con una que otra rebanada de pastel. A pesar de que fue tranquilo y relajante, se dio cuenta que extrañaba a Kuroo. Su madre lo cuidaba y atendía al igual que el resto de su familia, pero no era lo mismo. De verdad deseaba despertarse y ver esos bazos apretar con fuerza la almohada sobre su cabeza o caminar juntos mientras escuchaba el cómo le había ido en el entrenamiento. Por eso, cuando se encontró a Kuroo frente de la casa, esperándolo para regresar no pudo evitar sonreír. El regreso fue tranquilo y ambos se contaron como les había ido en esos días.

Llegaron cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Kei se sintió cómodo al ver la misma calle en la que paseaba cada día junto con Kuroo y ver su casa lo llenó de tranquilidad. En verdad había extrañado su hogar.

— Dios se va a hacer tarde — Habló Kuroo mientras abría la puerta a toda prisa.

— Tarde para qué.

— Ya lo verás.

Cuando entraron Kuroo lo tomó de la mano y lo guio al segundo piso. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

— Kei. La verdad no te envié con tu madre porque tenía trabajo. De hecho falte esta semana — Kei intentó hablar — No, no hables y escucha. Sí te envié porque quería que tuvieras un cambio de atmósfera. Pero también lo hice porque necesitaba estos días a solas, no porque quisiera alegarme de ti sino porque quería que fuera sorpresa.

Kuroo sonrió y abrió la puerta. Al momento de entrar, Kei no pudo evitar contener el aliento. Las paredes de color crema se habían convertido en un hermoso prado de flores y varias mariposas revoloteaban, un gran árbol se exhibía al lado de la puerta, con un hermoso cielo azul en el techo y pequeñas nubes.

— Tetsuro.

— Espera — Lo interrumpió — Falta la mejor parte.

Conforme el sol se iba ocultando, pequeñas motas de luz se hacían presentes en el cielo de la habitación junto con siluetas que se iban formando en las paredes. Al cabo de varios minutos, en el campo de flores se encontraban pequeños conejos, unos saltaban y otros permanecían descansando. En una rama del árbol se encontraba pequeño gato que parecía estar durmiendo mientras otro felino escalaba el tronco y otros jugaban entre ellos. Las mariposas se habían convertido en luciérnagas que volaban sobre las flores que ahora tenían un ligero brillo azulado. En el cielo se podía apreciar la luna junto con varias estrellas y las nubes blancas se habían transformado en pequeñas galaxias.

— Lo hice con pintura fluorescente ¿Te gusta? Claro que todavía falta decorarlo pero eso pode… — Su frase fue interrumpida por un beso, seguido de un abrazo — Kei.

— Tetsuro — Se aferró al abrazo y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del mayor — Nos encanta, gracias — Kuroo sonrió y correspondió al abrazo — De verdad. Gracias.

El sol se había ocultado, pero la habitación era iluminada por el ligero brillo de las flores, el árbol, los animales y el cielo estrellado…

La habitación era iluminada por el nuevo y pequeño mundo que Kuroo le había hecho con un amor especial a su hija.


	6. Sexto Mes: Un Clic Y Un Oboe

Cuando llegó a casa fue recibido por el silencio. Las luces estaban apagadas y la oscuridad comenzaba a ocupar el lugar del atardecer. Dejó la pequeña rebanada que había comprado en la cocina, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación. De nuevo, Kei se encontraba recostado en el suelo, sus pies apoyados sobre la cama y una almohada bajo su espalda. Verlo en esa posición ya era muy común. Normalmente leía un libro para matar el tiempo pero esa vez el sueño lo había vencido y dormía profundamente. Kuroo sonrió al verlo, tomó la cámara que había comprado hacía meses y sacó una foto. Otro perfecto recuerdo. Se acercó a él, besó su frente y posó su mano en su abdomen.

— Hija — Susurró — Llegó papá — Sonrió al sentir una patadita — No le diste problemas a Kei ¿Verdad? — De nuevo otra patadita — Buena niña. Y cómo se portó mamá — No sintió patada alguna y rio — Tienes razón, mamá es un gruñón.

— Te dije que no me llamaras de esa forma — Habló con tranquilidad.

— ¿Kei? Perdona si te desperté — Se disculpó.

— Está bien. Ya estaba despierto — Comenzó a levantarse y Kuroo le ayudó — Llegaste un poco tarde.

— Ah… no pienses mal — Comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo — Fui a comprar unas cosas y te compré una rebanada de pastel, es pequeña pero es tu favorito. También te avisé que llegaría tarde. De verdad lo hice, no pienses mal. Es más — Observó su reloj — Llegué cinco minutos antes de la hora que te había dicho, lo juro.

— Está bien, no estoy molesto.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sería absurdo hacerlo.

— Ah, claro — Suspiró aliviado. Kei parecía estar de buen humor — Qué tal tu día.

— Cansado ¿Y el tuyo?

— Maravilloso — Sonrió — Tuve muchos informes que llenar, fui de un lugar a otro, por poco y no llego a una junta importante y Bokuto hizo un desastre.

— Eso no es un día maravilloso.

— Claro que lo es. Porque llegar a casa para verte hace que todos mis días sean maravillosos.

— Tetsuro, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas.

— Pero es la verdad — Lo abrazó — Y ahora tengo dos maravillosas razones ¿Verdad hija? — De nuevo otra patadita lo hizo sonreír.

—

Conforme pasaban los días, su incomodidad aumentaba. Se encontraban en verano y con su estado, el calor era insoportable. Dormían con la ventana abierta y el aire acondicionado encendido pero no era suficiente. El dolor de espalda, los calambres y el movimiento de su hija tampoco ayudaban en nada. Observó a Kuroo y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso: Acostado boca abajo, con una almohada haciendo presión en su cabeza. Uno que otro ronquido delataba lo profundo que dormía. Se veía tan cómodo y eso le molesto. Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero no se movió. De verdad estaba profundamente dormido.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, apagó el aire acondicionado y cubrió al mayor con la sábana. Aun con el calor del verano debía cuidar que no pescara un resfriado. Dormir sin playera era un hábito que nunca le pudo quitar, al igual que dormir en esa incómoda posición ¿Acaso no le costaba respirar? Esperaba que su hija no tuviera esa mala costumbre. Observó el reloj y suspiró cansado. Otra noche sin dormir bien.

—

— Buenos días Kei — Lo abrazó — ¿Cómo durmió la madre de mi hija?

—En primera, te dije que dejaras de llamarme así y en segunda — Se separó del abrazo y siguió preparando el desayuno — No muy bien — Bostezó — Tu hija no dejó de moverse en toda la noche.

— Que te puedo decir — Tocó su abdomen — Activa igual que su padre — Besó el cuello de Kei.

— Espero y sea lo único — Volvió a bostezar.

— Que cruel — Comenzó a arreglar la mesa — Y cómo van los dolores de espalda.

— Sólo diré que tu hija crece cada día — Bostezó de nuevo.

— Kei — Se acercó y observó su rostro somnoliento — ¿Dormiste toda la noche?

— Dormí lo suficiente — Fue su única respuesta.

Desde ese día su preocupación hacia Kei aumentaba. Lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía para que durmiera pero no era suficiente. El problema no era el tiempo para descansar, el problema era que no podía hacerlo a gusto. Debía buscar una solución rápido y nada mejor que una persona que hubiera pasado por lo mismo.

— Bro — Habló mientras revisaba unos informes — Necesito tu ayuda.

— Oh, creí que nunca llegaría este día — Sonrió y le quitó los papeles que traía — Pero no te preocupes, el grandioso Bokuto Kotaro te ayudará — Rio y observó las hojas. Al cabo de unos segundos se las devolvió — Lo siento pero está fuera de mi área de trabajo.

— No me refería a eso — Dejó los papeles en el escritorio — Es sobre Kei.

— ¿Problemas matrimoniales? Porque si es eso, ni cómo ayudarte.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Nuestro amor es tan intenso como el primer día.

— ¿Aquél día en el que lo besaste en medio de un partido?

— El punto es — Ignoró lo último que había dicho — Que sus dolores no lo dejan dormir y se levanta más temprano de lo normal. También se mueve mucho por las noches, parece que no encuentra una forma cómoda para dormir. Me preocupa que no descanse en el estado en que está.

— Ya veo — Asintió — Creo saber lo que necesita pero — Lo observó con seriedad — Prepárate para las consecuencias.

—

— ¡Kei! — Gritó mientras entraba a la casa — Ya llegué.

— Bienvenido — Se escuchó desde la cocina — Acaba de llamar Akaashi-san, dice que… ¡Qué rayos es eso! — Preguntó al verlo.

— Es una almohada especial para ti — Sonrió y le mostró el largo cojín que llevaba en brazos — ¡Y mira! Tiene estampados de gatitos y pasteles de fresa ¿No es lindo?

— No la quiero — Habló con seriedad.

— Te ayudará con tus problemas para dormir. Sólo tienes que abrazarla y listo.

— No voy a hacer eso, no soy un niño.

— Pero es para que puedas dormir mejor.

— No voy a poner esa cosa rara en mi cama.

— Sí lo harás.

— ¡Claro que no!

—

Los minutos que pasaban se le volvían eternos. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro y con dificultad podía conciliar el sueño. Se incorporó en la cama y sus ojos se enfocaron en esa almohada que el mayor le había regalado hacía días. La observó por un momento y después a Tetsuro, lo movió y le habló pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se mordió el labio inferior y con vergüenza tomó la almohada. Bien, sólo la probaría por un momento y después la regresaría a donde estaba. Nada más.

Un pequeño sonido lo había despertado, mas no abrió los ojos. Estaba tan cómodo que no quiso levantarse. Se dio la vuelta y escuchó otro "Clic." Abrió los ojos para saber el origen de ese sonido y un tercer "Clic" se escuchó. Kei contuvo el aliento al descubrir a Kuroo al lado de él, con cámara en mano y sonrisa en el rostro.

— Buenos días Kei — Tomó otra foto — Parece que dormiste bien.

— Qué… qué estás haciendo.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Sacó otra foto.

— Y por qué haces eso tan tem… para… — Se percató de lo que estaba abrazando y sus mejillas se ruborizaron — Basta Tetsuro — Habló sonrojado mientras se cubría con el edredón — No seas infantil y deja de tomar fotos.

— Ja, ja. El infantil eres tú. Diciendo que no lo querías la almohada y mírate ahora — Intentó quitarle el cobertor pero Kei se aferró a ella.

— Sólo la estaba probando — Se justificó — Nada más.

—Oh. Pues parece que pasó la prueba de calidad ¿Verdad?

Después de pequeños forcejeos, la almohada al suelo y Tetsuro se encontraba sobre Kei pero sin lastimarlo.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Kei volteó su rostro a otro lado. Kuroo sonrió y lo beso — Me alegra saber que así fue — Se levantó de la cama y Kei sujeto su brazo.

— Gra… gracias — Susurró.

— No hay de que — Lo abrazó — Pastelito gruñón.

—

La ropa infantil utilizaba menos tela y su fabricación era más rápida, por lo tanto debía ser más económica. Eso también debía aplicar con el calzado y todo lo demás. Desafortunadamente, esa lógica no aplicaba.

— ¡Pero que caro! — Se quejó.

— No seas tacaño Kei. Es para nuestra hija.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero — Observó con detenimiento el pequeño calzado — ¿Tanto para esto? Ni siquiera caminará cuando los tenga.

— Pero se verá muy linda — Observó otro par de zapatos y los metió al carrito sin siquiera ver el precio.

— Tetsuro ¿Qué tanto llevas? — Preguntó al ver el carrito abarrotado.

— Lo esencial.

— Un vestido de fiesta de cuatro años no es esencial. Dios ¿Eso es un traje de baño?

— De tres años. Ah, pero no te preocupes — Le mostró otros dos — También llevo de dos y un año.

— Regresa todo eso. Dijimos que compraríamos sólo lo esencial.

— Pero es esencial. El vestido es esencial cuando vaya a fiestas y los trajes de baño para cuando quie… — Observó el rostro de Kei — Bien. Los dejaré en su lugar.

Mientras Tetsuro devolvía con tristeza todo lo "esencial" Kei se percató de algo. Algunos vestidos tenían estampados de pasteles, varias playeritas llevaban dibujos de dinosaurios, un pijama tenía pequeños cuervos y otro pijama llevaba varios lentes. Todas las prendas llevaban algo que le gustaba o que en cierta forma lo representaba.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en un vestido que colgaba al lado de Tetsuro. Se acercó a él y lo observó mejor: Rojo con una cinta negra en la cintura, un moño negro en la parte de enfrente y la silueta de un gato en la parte inferior izquierda de la falda. Tomó el vestido y lo dejó en el carrito.

— Qué estás haciendo — Preguntó confundido. El vestido no era para un bebé menor de un año.

Kei ignoró la pregunta, observó los zapatos que tenía a un lado, tomó unos de color rojo y se los entregó — Con estos harán juego.

— Ah pero… el vestido es de tres años y no es esencial.

— Sí es esencial —Fue lo único que dijo.

— Kei — Sus ojos se iluminaron al observar mejor la prenda. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

— Sólo por esta vez — Correspondió el abrazo — ¿De acuerdo? — Kuroo asintió.

—

— Volvió papá — Se escuchó y dio un pequeño grito de emoción — Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

— Qué tal la práctica — Preguntó mientras ojeaba el libro que tenía en mano.

— Debiste vernos — Se acercó y lo besó — Los hicimos polvo — Habló con orgullo — Por cierto, sigue sin gustarte bailar ¿Verdad? — El menor asintió sin apartar la vista del libro — Ya veo… Kei ¿Sabes lo que es el efecto Mozart?

— Claro. El efecto Mozart son los supuestos beneficios que produce el hecho de escuchar la música de dicho compositor. Aunque continúa siendo objeto de investigación.

— ¿Y sabes para qué sirve?

— A dónde quieres llegar.

— Sólo responde.

Kei suspiró — Dicen que ayuda al estrés y a las personas que sufren epilepsias. También es bueno para los bebés porque el ritmo de la música… es… — Se detuvo. Ya sabía hacia donde iba la conversación — Espera, ni se te ocu… — La sala se inundó de una armoniosa y alegre música.

— Vamos Kei — Extendió su mano — Sólo un poco.

— No pienso hacerlo — Lo miró desafiante.

— Sabes que no desistiré hasta que lo hagas.

La música siguió y la pelea de miradas terminó hasta que Kei chasqueó molesto la lengua y cerró su libro. Tetsuro lo ayudó a levantarse y abrazó su cintura. El menor rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Tetsuro comenzó a dar pasos lentos de un lado a otro mientras Kei lo seguía con movimientos rígidos y torpes. Al cabo de unos minutos que le parecieron horas intentó separarse pero el mayor se lo impidió.

— Esto es patético — Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Tetsuro.

— No es cierto — Sonrió — Es divertido y relajante.

Kei suspiró — ¿Te das cuenta que estamos bailando el concierto para oboe en C major? — Kuroo asintió — No sé porque elegiste esa pieza, es demasiado alegre.

— Lo sé, pero está bien — Detuvieron sus pasos mas no se separaron, ambos permanecieron abrazados mientras la música continuaba — Porque justo como la pieza que estamos escuchando, ella será alegre y feliz. Vivirá rodeada de mucho amor y al igual que nosotros, su vida estará llena de grandes y hermosos recuerdos.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Preguntó y se aferró al abrazo.

— Lo prometo — Respondió mientras sentía a su hija moverse entre ellos — Porque así será.


	7. Séptimo Mes: Problemas Y Cuidados

— ¡Ya sé! — Habló mientras prendía y apagaba la linterna que tenía en mano — Que te parece María.

— No.

— Abigail.

— No.

— Mmmm… Beatriz.

— No.

— Dafne.

— No.

— Alicia, o Julieth.

— Ya dije que no.

— ¿Entonces?

— No quiero ponerle un nombre extranjero.

— Pero sería genial que tuviera un nombre extranjero.

— Quiero que mi hija tenga un nombre japonés. Ni más, ni menos.

— Que te parece Natsuki. Natsu por verano y Tsuki por luna.

— Nacerá en otoño, no en verano — Habló mientras le daba vuelta a la hoja del libro.

— Cierto. Entonces ¿Aki? Significa otoño.

— No quiero ponerle Aki sólo porque nacerá en esa temporada.

— Nada te parece.

— El nombre es algo que la acompañara en toda su vida. Quiero que tenga un significado.

— Tienes razón — Habló mientras seguía prestándole atención a la linterna que colocaba entretenidamente sobre el abdomen de Kei — Hija, tu nombre será único y especial.

— Por cierto Tetsuro — Se le quedo viendo — Qué tanto estás haciendo.

— Leí que mi pequeña ya puede distinguir las luces de afuera así que estoy jugando con ella — Prendió la linterna en otra parte de su abdomen.

— Ya es muy noche, déjala dormir.

— No está dormida. He visto que te ha dado pataditas.

— Desde hace rato que dejó de hacerlo.

— ¿Enserio? — Prendió y apagó la linterna pero no hubo reacción — Kei. Nuestra hija no pateó.

— Te dije que está dormida.

— ¿Lo está?

— No tiene mucho que acaba de dormirse.

— No puede ser. Hija — Comenzó a susurrar — Despierta dormilona, papá quiere seguir jugando.

— Déjala dormir. Estuvo despierta casi todo el día.

— ¿Te anduvo pateando? — Kei negó — Entonces cómo lo sabes — Dejó la linterna en el buró.

— Instinto de madre.

En menos de un segundo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Observó a Tetsuro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la gran sonrisa del mayor.

— ¿Instinto de qué? — Preguntó aun con la sonrisa.

— Na… nada.

— Vamos Kei ¿Acabas de decir madre?

— Es tu culpa. ¡Mira lo que me obligas a decir!

— Yo no te obligué a nada.

— ¡Como sea! — Colocó el libro sobre el buró, apagó la lámpara y se cubrió con las sábanas — ¡Buenas noches!

— Buenas noches mamá.

Ante esa frase, Kei se dio la vuelta con almohada en brazos y esta quedó entre ellos.

— Que infantil, pero no importa — Lo abrazó aun con la almohada interponiéndose — Todavía puedo abrazarlos.

— Tetsuro.

— Dime.

— Tu abrazo me está sofocando.

— Bueno, entonces deja la almohada, así no te sentirás tan sofocado.

— No puedo dormir bien sin la almohada.

— Bien — Dejó de abrazarlo, se acercó y besó su frente — Pero cuando nazca no te soltaré ni un segundo.

—

Kei se encontraba recostado en el suelo mientras leía un libro. Leía en voz alta y de vez en cuando se detenía para explicarle cierto término o algún dato curioso a su hija. Mientras Tetsuro le contaba sobre cómo se conocieron u otras cosas, él se enfocaba más en contarle cuentos o libros. También le hablaba sobre su vida de pequeño o decirle la verdad respecto a cosas que Tetsuro le había contado pero encontraba más cómodo hablarle sobre libros, teorías o dinosaurios.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó.

— Kei — Se escuchó por el auricular — Voy a pasar a comprar ¿Necesitas algo?

— Nada en realidad.

— Bueno… ¿Y qué haces?

— Descansar.

— ¿En el suelo?

— ¿Algún problema con eso?

— No, no pero era de esperarse. Bueno enton… — Guardó silencio.

— ¿Tetsuro?

— Espera Kei, no hagas ruido.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Tetsuro comenzó a reír.

— Kei, no sé si es mi imaginación pero… ¿Lo que escucho de fondo es el concierto para oboe de Mozart?

Las mejillas de Kei se ruborizaron — Lo… lo estás imaginando.

— ¡Ah! Lo dudaste. Entonces si sigues escuchándolo.

— No… no es cierto ¡Y deja de reírte o voy a colgar!

— Perdona, pero es lindo que sigas escuchando esa pieza ¿Será que la escuchas por lo que dije?

— No lo hago porque quiero… a tu hija parece gustarle mucho — Se justificó — Y no es la única que escucho.

— Claro. Bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato. Los amo.

— Bien.

— ¡No Kei! Así no debes despedirte.

Kei suspiró — Nosotros también te amamos — Colgó sin darle oportunidad de contestar. Soltó un largo suspiro — Vaya padre el que te toco — Sintió una patadita y sonrió — Lo sé. Yo también lo quiero tal y como es.

—

— Tetsuro.

— Ahora no Kei. Papá está intentado descifrar este acertijo — Habló mientras juntaba dos piezas que no encajaban.

— ¿Acertijo?

— Sí — Juntó otras dos piezas y se alegró al ver que conectaban a la perfección.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que sólo es una cuna?

— No es sólo una cuna. Esta cosa es más difícil que un rompecabezas de un solo color y de tres mil piezas.

— Sólo debes leer el instructivo — Lo observó con cuidado — Estás leyendo el instructivo ¿Verdad? — No obtuvo respuesta — ¡¿Verdad?! — De nuevo sin respuesta — Kuroo.

— Papá no necesita un instructivo para una cuna.

— No si fuera una cuna clásica pero a alguien le pareció mejor comprarla con cajones integrados y no sé qué tanta cosa más.

— Mi pequeña se merece lo mejor y nada mejor que esta linda cuna con cabecera en forma de mariposa, cajones para la ropita, cajita musical para dormir y una lamparita en forma de abeja.

— Entonces para qué pediste los muebles.

— Bien — Dejó las piezas y se levantó del suelo — Mañana lo devolveré y pediremos una más sencilla ¿De acuerdo? — Kei asintió — ¿Te parece bien la cuna blanca? O prefieres la de color natural.

— La blanca parecía más resistente.

— Es cierto — Se acercó a Kei y se sentó a su lado mientras se recargaba en la pared sobre un conejo que brincaba — Creo que es mejor la blanca — Observó la habitación — Podría decorarla.

— Ya has hecho mucho, mejor descansa.

— Tonterías — Lo abrazó — Apenas he hecho algo.

— Sólo no te esfuerces demasiado ¿De acuerdo?

—

Kei era responsable, serio y pensaba detenidamente antes de actuar. Un adulto en todos los sentidos. Pero en su estado había descubierto actitudes que nunca antes hubiera pensado ver.

— Kei — Lo observó con seriedad mientras el menor lo desafiaba con la mirada.

— Te dije que no.

— Sabes que es por su bien.

— Estás disfrutando verme sufrir ¿Verdad?

— No es que lo disfrute pero — Le acercó el plato — Cómetelo todo.

— No quiero — Apartó el platillo — ¿Sabes cuántas veces me has tenido comiendo esto en las últimas semanas? Yo te diré, muchas. Y siempre es lo mismo: arroz blanco con pescado y verduras al vapor.

— Kei no seas infantil, es para que nuestra hija crezca sana y fuerte. Y no es diario, de vez en cuando variamos.

— Pero es casi lo mismo. Apenas y me dejas comer carne, me quitaste la sal y el café ¿Sabes lo difícil que es la mañana sin café, y en el estado en el que estoy? — Tetsuro le acercó el plato. Kei volteo la vista y se cruzó de brazos — Ni siquiera me dejas ponerle mayonesa para que tenga mejor sabor.

— Nada de embutidos, enlatados ni cosas procesadas — Kei infló las mejillas disgustado — Hagamos algo. Si te comes todo sin poner objeción durante una semana, entonces compraré un pastel entero sólo para ti.

Tetsuro no tuvo que esperar respuesta. Kei se acercó el plato y comenzó a comer sin mucho ánimo.

Había sido una semana difícil: Dolores de espalda, calambres, sofocamientos e incomodidad para dormir. Una semana muy dura pero al menos había cumplido su parte del trato. Tetsuro era muy astuto y había medido, pesado y contado alimento que había en la casa que no podía comer. Sin duda se vio muchas veces a la tentación de comprar cada vez que salía a caminar pero se contuvo. Había sido paciente y ahora tendría su recompensa.

— Listo, terminé — Habló enojado — Tetsuro sonrió al ver que el plato estaba completamente limpio — Ahora — Extendió su mano — Quiero mi pastel.

— Muy bien, te compraré tu pastel — Sonrió — Después de que nazca nuestra hija.

— ¿Qué? Tú dijiste que me comprarías un pastel si me lo acababa todo durante una semana.

— Te dije que te compraría un pastel cuando acabaras pero no te dije que te lo compraría hoy.

Tetsuro esperaba algún regaño por parte del menor pero nada. Kei aspiro hondo y sin decir una palabra se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

— ¿Kei? — Lo siguió, pero antes de entrar a la habitación el menor le cerró la puerta — ¿Te enojaste, pastelito? — La puerta se abrió y una almohada golpeando su cabeza fue la única respuesta — Ah, creo que sí.

Dormir en el sofá no era cómodo. Kei no le abrió la puerta de la habitación y no tuvo otra opción. Escuchó pasos en el segundo piso y después lo escuchó bajar las escaleras.

— Tetsuro.

El menor susurró su nombre pero prefirió hacerse el dormido.

— Tetsuro — Habló por segunda vez pero de nuevo sin respuesta. Se acercó a él y besó su frente — Buenos días — Se dio la vuelta y antes de poder alejarse, sintió ser jalado del brazo.

— Buenos días Kei — Lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Estabas despierto? — Preguntó avergonzado.

— Desde hace rato — Lo besó — Y gracias por despertarme de esa forma.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Eh?

— Tienes razón, debo cuidar mi alimentación.

— Está bien, no estoy enojado. Además de que también fui injusto. Te prometí un pastel, pero ten por seguro que voy a comprarte uno.

— Está bien — Se recargó en el pecho de Tetsuro — Pero quiero un gran pastel.

— Ja, ja. Claro. Un pastel entero y con muchas fresas sólo para ti.

— Bien — Tetsuro lo ayudó a levantarse — Ahora ve a descansar, se nota que no dormiste muy bien.

— No te preocupes. Sólo me doy una ducha y estaré como nuevo.

Mientras Tetsuro terminaba de arreglarse, un fuerte sonido seguido de su nombre lo alarmaron.

— ¡Kei! — Se dirigió a la cocina.

— Tet… tetsuro — Pronunció con miedo — Duele.

Un plato roto se encontraba en el piso mientras Kei se recargaba en la mesa y tocaba su vientre.

— Tetsuro — Habló alarmado. Había leído sobre el dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento: contracciones — No puede nacer, no ahora. Es muy pronto para que nazca – Se quejó ante otra punzada de dolor.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Tetsuro ayudo a Kei a subir al auto y sin importar haber dejado la puerta de la casa abierta, se dirigieron al hospital.

Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto Tetsuro recorría el mismo pasillo, una y otra vez sin alejarse de la puerta. De camino al hospital le habló a la doctora, y una vez que llegaron, ella se encontraba esperándolos. Se llevaron a Kei y no le permitieron acompañarlo.

Su hija todavía era muy pequeña y era muy pronto para que naciera ¿Y si nacía, podía sobrevivir siendo tan pequeña? Sin previo aviso recordó cada palabra que le había contado el menor sobre su más grande miedo y sus malas experiencias. Por un momento pensó en lo peor.

Después de dos horas, la doctora salió y Tetsuro la invadió con infinidad de preguntas. La doctora lo tomó del hombro y suspiró.

— No se preocupe — Sonrió — Todavía no ha nacido y ambos se encuentran bien.

Esas palabras fueron un alivio en su pesar. Kei estaba bien, su hija estaba bien. El pánico que sentía se fue calmando.

Cuando entró a la habitación, no pudo evitar correr y abrazar a Kei. Se aferró a él con desesperación.

— Lo que sintió fue algo llamado contracciones de Braxton Hicks — Habló la doctora — O como muchos le llaman: falsas contracciones. Puede que sienta algunas después y será normal, pero si ve que el dolor se vuelve frecuente y se intensifica, entonces debe volver al hospital ¿De acuerdo? — Kei asintió.

— Pero todo está bien ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Tetsuro aun con Kei en brazos.

— Aprovechamos para revisarlos y ambos están en perfecto estado. Sólo debe cuidarse y evitar emociones fuertes.

— ¿Escuchaste Kei? Todo está…

Con cuidado, Kei se separó del abrazo — Gracias por todo — Le agradeció a la doctora y salió de la habitación. Así como cuando se enteraron que serían padres, Kei no pronunció ninguna palabra en todo el camino de regreso. Una vez llegando a casa, se dirigió a su habitación.

— Kei — Habló mientras el menor subía las escaleras.

— Yo — Intentó hablar sobre lo que pasó pero no pudo — Tengo sueño, me iré a dor…

— ¡Tuve miedo! — Habló con fuerza y Kei se detuvo — ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue estar dos horas sin saber de ti o nuestra hija? Fue horrible. Cada segundo, cada minuto era una tortura — Comenzó a subir las escaleras — En esas dos horas recordé lo que me dijiste ¿Qué pasa si Kei muere? ¿Qué pasa si nuestra hija muere? Sólo pensaba en eso. Y por un momento pensé que los perdía a ambos. Me sentía tan impotente y lo único que pude hacer fue esperar. Nunca antes había estado tan asustado en mi vida — Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó — Pero ambos están aquí, están bien y el que pueda abrazarlos es prueba de ello.

— Tetsu...

— Te dije que no estabas solo, así que no fuiste el único que tuvo miedo ¿De acuerdo? Yo estoy contigo, te estoy diciendo como me siento y quiero escucharte a ti. No ocultes tus preocupaciones o miedos. No como lo estuviste haciendo durante años. Quiero saber cómo te sientes.

— Yo — Se aferró al abrazo — Tuve miedo, mucho miedo.

—

Era fin de semana, así que: no trabajo, no voleibol, no nada. Quería seguir durmiendo, y más si era abrazando a la madre de su futura hija.

Había pasado varios días desde lo del hospital. Pero a diferencia de antes, Kei parecía más animado. Obligarlo a decir cómo se sentía había servido. De vez en cuando lo veía muy pensativo pero siempre buscaba lo forma de animarlo: Platicando sobre su día, leyéndole algún cuento, seguir buscando el nombre adecuado o simplemente estando a su lado y recordarle que no estaba solo.

Se volteó con la intención de abrazar a Kei pero algo se lo impidió. Ese algo no era más que el último presente que le había regalado. Con cuidado y sin despertarlo intentó quitárselo poco a poco. Grave error, Kei se aferró más a la almohada.

Esa tarde decidieron ver una película en casa, pero por más que Tetsuro quería abrazar y besar a Kei, no podía. Kei descansaba en el sillón, el problema era que, no dejaba de abrazar esa odiosa y molesta almohada. En los últimos días cada vez que lo veía, esa cosa siempre lo acompañaba. Que si dormía o tomaba una siesta, que si leía en el sofá, que si descansaba en el suelo. ¿Qué no podía dejarlo un minuto? Suspiró cansado y por un momento deseó ser esa almohada que absorbía el cariño de Kei.

" _Prepárate para las consecuencias_ " Así que a eso se refería Bokuto. Por un momento pensó que estaba bromeando y no le tomó importancia, ahora se arrepentía terriblemente.

— Kei — Susurró — Ya terminó la película.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento —Se talló los ojos — Me quede dormido.

— Está bien — Le restó importancia — Pero no puedes dormir aquí.

Kei se levantó del sofá y caminó con pesadez hasta EL cuarto. Tetsuro lo ayudo mientras discretamente le quitaba la almohada.

— Qué crees que haces — Habló mientras lo observaba.

— Sólo te estoy ayudando — Sonrió pero Kei seguía con la misma mirada — Bien, tú ganas. Intento quitarte la almohada ¿Qué no te cansas de tenerla todo el tiempo?

— No.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— Intenta dormir sin eso al menos por una noche.

— No entiendo por qué tu insistencia en quitármela si tú me la diste para empezar — Tetsuro no habló — Ah — Sonrió — No me digas que estás celoso.

— No lo estoy…

— ¿De verdad?

— Bien, sí lo estoy.

— Patético.

— No seas cruel.

— Bueno — Abrazó a la almohada con fuerza — Considéralo venganza por lo del pastel.

— ¡AH! ¡Papá también quiere cariño!

— No seas infantil. Además, sólo serán dos me… — Se quedó pensando — Tetsuro — Lo observó — Dos meses.

— Lo sé Kei — Sonrió — Sólo dos meses.


	8. Octavo Mes: Preparando Y Celebrando

— Vamos Kei, no puedes poner esa cara — Habló mientras se acercaban a la recepción.

— Discúlpame pero es la única que tengo.

— Buenas tardes — Habló una mujer mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Buenas tardes — Saludó Tetsuro — Ayer hablé por teléfono.

— Claro — Comenzó a revisar la pantalla de la computadora — Ustedes son…

— Somos — Abrazó a Kei de la cintura y sonrió — La familia Kuroo.

— Ya lo recuerdo. Estaba muy emocionado.

— Y lo sigo estando — Habló con energía mientras Kei intentaba separarse.

— Se nota. Ah, aquí está — Asintió, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número — Hola, Tenemos una pareja más. Sí, por supuesto. Claro, gracias — Colgó — Mi compañera vendrá en unos momentos — Sonrió.

— Gracias — Agradeció Tetsuro.

— Por lo que veo, es la primera vez que vienen a una clase de parto ¿Verdad? — Habló la mujer — Les aseguro que con estas clases se sentirán más preparados para cuando llegue el feliz momento.

— Claro — Habló sin mucho ánimo.

— Se más positivo Kei.

— Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí.

— Cuando estuviste en el hospital me di cuenta que no estamos al cien para cuando llegue el día. Así que decidí inscribirnos en estas clases. La verdad ya tenía pensado hacerlo desde hace meses.

— Esto es horrible.

— Vamos, será divertido.

Al poco tiempo apareció una mujer, se presentó y los guio hasta donde se llevaría a cabo la clase. En la habitación se encontraban alrededor de ocho personas. Algunos con un embarazo más notorio que otros. El pequeño grito por parte de uno de ellos le llamó la atención y no tardó en reconocerlo a él y a su acompañante.

— ¡Ah! Haji-chan~ necesito que vengas rápido — Habló por el teléfono.

— Oikawa, es el quinto mensaje que le dejas en un minuto. Todavía está a tiempo y no creo que se apresure sólo porque quieres que llegue sin una justificación.

— Tienes razón — Tomó de nuevo su teléfono y volvió a marcar. Aspiró hondo y gritó — ¡HAJIME-CHAN, YA ES HORA! ¡YA VIENE! ¡AH, HAJI-CHAN! ¡ESTO ES MÁS DOLOROSO QUE CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE NO EXISTÍAN LOS EXTRATERRESTRES! ¡ME MUERO! — Colgó — Qué tal Suga-chan.

— No me refería a eso.

— ¡Es que no me hace caso! Qué harías en mi lugar.

— No tengo problema con eso — Sonrió.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si quieres puedo demostrártelo — Oikawa asintió — En ese caso — Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número. Escuchó una vez el sonido y colgó. A los pocos segundos sonó su teléfono. Contestó y puso el altavoz.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — Se escuchó una voz alarmada — ¡¿Ya va a nacer el bebé?! ¡¿Necesitas algo?! ¡Ya voy para allá! ¡¿Te duele?!

— No, no. Estoy bien cariño, sólo hablé para confirmarle a Oikawa una cosa.

— Ah, ya veo — Se escuchó un suspiro — Ya voy en camino ¿Necesitas algo?

— Sólo que vengas con cuidado.

— ¡Espera! — Oikawa tomó el teléfono — Dai-chan necesito que hables con Haji-chan. No contesta mis llamadas ni me hace caso.

— Ah… Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada.

— Bien — Colgó y le entregó el teléfono a Sugawara — ¡HAJIME, ERES TAN CRUEL!

— Ya llegará — Sugawara intentó consolarlo — ¿Tsukishima? ¿Kuroo? — Se percató de su presencia — Que sorpresa — Sonrió.

— Buenas tardes Sugawara-san, Oikawa-san.

— Oh~ Veo que no has perdido el tiempo — Habló al percatarse de su estado — Tsukki-chan~

— Bueno — Le sonrió — Usted no se queda atrás, Gran Rey.

— Vamos, no hay que pelear — Intervino Sugawara. Oikawa se cruzó de brazos y volteó a otro lado molesto.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo — Habló Tetsuro — Me encontré a Daichi el mes pasado, parecía muy contento y ahora veo el porqué.

— Ja, ja. Muy cierto — Sonrió Sugawara — A pesar de tener ya un hijo, nuestra felicidad es como la primera vez ¿Y ustedes?

— Es nuestro primer bebé — Habló Tetsuro con entusiasmo — Y va a ser la nena más hermosa del planeta.

— ¡Ni hablar! — Intervino Tooru — ¡La más hermosa será mi hija! — Señaló su abdomen — No por nada Haji-chan~ es su padre — Comenzó a reír.

— No le hagan caso — Habló Sugawara mientras Tooru seguía riendo — Está muy emocionado porque después de dos hijos, al fin van a tener una niña.

— Ya veo. Ah, ¿Ustedes ya saben que va a ser? — Preguntó Kei.

— No. Queremos que sea sorpresa — Sonrió — Es más divertido así.

— ¡Tooru bastardo! — Se escuchó una voz. Un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello oscuro se acercó a Oikawa a pasos firmes — ¡Tuve que dejar a mi socio a mitad de una conversación! ¡Me acaban de dar una infracción por conducir a exceso de velocidad y seguramente me dieron otra por estacionarme mal! ¡Llego y me dicen en recepción que no ha habido ningún problema contigo!

— Ah… yo… — Estaba por dar una explicación cuando sintió ser abrazado.

— Estaba preocupado, idiota.

— Haji-chan~

— Si lo vuelves a hacer te mato — Amenazó y Toru asintió nervioso.

La clase comenzó y Daichi apareció cinco minutos después, disculpándose por su tardanza. Al final, la clase fue más estresante que "divertida" como había dicho Tetsuro. Tooru no dejaba de quejarse mientras Iwaizumi lo regañaba en todo momento, Tetsuro no soltaba la cámara ni un segundo y una mujer entró en labor de parto. Bien, esa fue su primera y última clase.

Lo único rescatable de todo fueron las técnicas de respiración, posiciones más cómodas para dormir, cómo aliviar el dolor del parto o cómo acelerarlo y algunos datos que desconocía.

—

— Kei, los vecinos me preguntan si estás bien — Preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

— Lo estoy — Contestó mientras se sumergía un poco más en la tina.

— ¿Entonces por qué no has salido de casa?

— No he tenido ganas de hacerlo, es todo — Comenzó a jugar discretamente con el agua.

— ¿Seguro?— Abrió la puerta y entró — ¿Seguro? — Volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba al lado de la tina.

Kei suspiró — Estoy un poco asustado.

— ¿Has tenido dolores?

— No es eso. Se acerca lo hora y… — Contempló su reflejo a través del agua — Sólo quiero estar en un lugar seguro cuando pase.

— Entiendo — Besó su frente — ¿Te parece bien si salimos un rato cuándo llegue? Así no habrá problema.

— Esta bien Tetsuro. Llegas cansado y quiero que reposes.

— Tonterías. No quiero que…

— No Tetsuro — Negó con la cabeza — También debes descansar. Además, ya he salido mucho en estos meses y me fatigo más que antes.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Kei asintió — Bien, pero no te encierres en la casa ¿De acuerdo? — El menor volvió a asentir.

— ¡Es… espera Tetsuro! — Gritó al ver que el mayor se quitaba la ropa — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿No es obvio? — Se metió a la tina — Papá quiere unirse al baño familiar.

—

— Entonces ¿Estás preocupado por Tsukki? — Preguntó Bokuto mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su comida.

— Lo he notado distraído y no ha salido.

— Mmmm — Se quedó pensando — Bueno, es normal. Se acerca la hora y quiere estar prevenido.

— Lo sé — Soltó un largo suspiro — Al menos me gustaría que tuviera algo en que distraerse, así sería más fácil para Kei.

— No te preocupes que tu Bro está aquí para ayudarte. Por cierto — Comenzó a devorar su pudín — ¿Cómo van con el nombre?

— Todavía seguimos en eso. No logramos decidirnos y eso que yo quiero ponerle algún nombre extranjero pero Kei no me deja — Habló molesto.

— ¡AH! A mí tampoco me dejó Keiji — Puso cara de disgusto — Y yo que quería ponerle Silvanas, Agatha u Ofelia.

— Nuestros esposos son tan crueles — Bokuto asintió — Bueno ¿Y cómo escogieron el nombre de Sakura?

— Oh, buena pregunta, pero nosotros no escogimos el nombre — Negó con la cabeza y sonrió — El nombre la escogió a ella.

—

La casa estaba limpia y la comida preparada. Había terminado de leer otro libro, llamado a su hermano, a su hermana, hacer una lista de las últimas cosas que faltaban comprar y revisar por si había olvidado algo. Todavía faltaba para que Tetsuro llegara y él ya estaba esperándolo. Dio por quita vez un vistazo al reloj de la sala y tronó la lengua al percatarse que apenas habían pasado diez minutos.

Observó enojado el vapor del té que poco a poco se iba enfriando. Tenía mucho tiempo de sobra. Quería caminar por la calle, algo que se había vuelto una costumbre, pero el miedo de tener contracciones (falsas o verdaderas) en cualquier momento le impedía poner un pie fuera de casa.

El timbre sonó, dio un largo suspiro y fue a atender a quien estuviera en la puerta.

— Buenas tardes Tsukishima.

— Akaashi-san, buenas tardes.

— Venimos a hacerte compañía, espero no te molesta.

— No es molestia — Los dejó entrar.

— ¿Cómo van los dolores?

— Me gustaría decir que bien pero mi hija no me lo ha dejado fácil.

— Lo entiendo completamente — Sonrió — Los dolores con ella fueron insoportables en los últimos dos meses.

Tener a Keiji y Sakura de compañía le habían hecho la tarde más llevadera. Platicaban sobre el estado en el que estaba, Keiji le deba consejos y le resolvía algunas dudas que tenía. Hablaban mientras reposaban en el patio trasero y Sakura se entretenía con una mariposa que aleteaba cerca de ella.

— Es divertido ¿No te parece? — Keiji contempló el cielo mientras su hija intentaba alcanzar la mariposa — Que a pesar de haber adoptado el Bokuto y Kuroo, seguimos llamándonos por Akaashi y Tsukishima.

— Muy cierto — Comenzó a jugar con su anillo de matrimonio.

— Pero que se le puede hacer. Varias veces terminamos confundidos al llamarnos así. Espera Sakura, no hagas eso — La reprendió al ver que la pequeña se estaba entreteniendo con el vientre de Kei.

— Está bien — Habló Kei — Akaashi-san… ¿Fue muy doloroso? Me refiero a cuando nació — Contempló a la pequeña que decía palabras apenas entendibles.

— Me gustaría decir que no mucho, pero estuviste ahí cuando iba a nacer — Le entregó un pequeño búho de peluche para que se entretuviera. Sakura tomó el juguete mientras seguía explorando con curiosidad el abdomen de Kei — Pero no te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Oh, cierto — Se acercó el bolso con las cosas de Sakura — Todavía falta pero — Le entregó una bolsa de regalo — Feliz cumpleaños.

— Gracias.

— Mami — Habló la pequeña — Mami — Dio pequeños brincos sobre sí misma.

Akaashi suspiró — Kotaro la acostumbró a llamarme de esa forma.

— Tetsuro tiene pensado hacer lo mismo pero no se lo permitiré.

— Suerte con eso.

— Mami — Apretó su búho de peluche con una mano y con la otra señaló el vientre de Kei — Emanito — Balbuceó.

— No Sakura. No es hermanito — La pequeña infló sus mejillas — Sakura, recuerda lo que hablamos. No habrá hermanito hasta que seas un poco más grande — La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y volteó a otro lado enojada — Bien, te daremos un hermanito pero tendrás que compartir tu habitación, ya no dormirás con nosotros, no podremos comprarte lo que quieras y tu padre y yo tendremos que ponerle atención al nuevo bebé.

Sakura dejó de hacer pucheros y dejó caer su peluche, observo a Kei y después a Keiji con indecisión mientras apretaba su vestido. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo. Keiji suspiró.

— Sakura — Habló con calma mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda — Eres la más hermosa y te queremos sólo a ti. Eres única y contigo estamos completos — En un segundo la pequeña reía y abrazaba a Keijii como si nunca hubiera llorado.

— Se nota que es hija de Bokuto-san.

— Así es — Sonrió — Su hija.

—

— Kei — Habló mientras ponía su oído sobre el vientre de Kei y escuchaba a su hija — Tengamos otro hijo.

— ¡¿Uh?!

— Vamos a darle un hermanito a nuestra pequeña.

— No me digas que Bokuto-san te dio esa idea.

— Claro que no… pero no quiero que nuestra hija crezca solita.

— Ah — Cerró el libro— Primero espera a que nazca ¿De acuerdo?

— Entonces — Levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente — ¿Estarías dispuesto a darme otro hijo?

— ¿Eh? — Dejó el libro caer y este se deslizó entre las sábanas hasta caer al piso.

— Kei — Se acercó a él — ¿Si te lo pidiera, me darías otro hijo? — Kei quedó mudo y Tetsuro rio — Esta bien — Lo besó y acarició su vientre — Con ella es suficiente, gracias — Se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación pero un susurró por parte del menor lo detuvo — ¿Kei?

— Dije — Le dio la espalda y se cubrió con la manta mientras abrazaba su almohada — Que no me importaría darle un hermanito.

A pesar de no ver su rostro, Tetsuro pudo percibir un color rojizo en sus orejas.

— ¡Pero todo depende de que tan buen padre seas! — Lo condicionó.

— Ja, ja. Muy bien — Sonrió — Entonces debo empezar a decorar otra habitación.

Los días pasaban y Tetsuro no podía estar más que preparado. Una maleta con las cosas de Kei y la pequeña en el auto y otra al lado de la entrada por cualquier imprevisto. Llamadas al hospital para asegurarse si todo estaba en orden. Simulacros diarios para ver qué tan rápido llegaban al hospital y ver si podían reducir el tiempo. Por otro lado, Kei estaba más tranquilo ¿O cansado? Tener a su hija le pesaba cada día más.

— Kei — Escuchó en un susurro — Kei.

— Que sucede — Habló sin abrir los ojos.

— Despierta dormilón.

— Déjame dormir — Se dio la vuelta.

— Sólo un momento.

— Ah — Con pesadez se talló los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con las cortinas cerradas y un pequeño brillo frente a él.

— Kei, feliz cumpleaños — Habló Tetsuro mientras sostenía un pequeño muffin — Ahora apaga la vela y pide un deseo.

Kei cerró los ojos, pidió un deseo y sopló con suavidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pediste? — Preguntó Tetsuro mientras le entregaba el muffin.

— Es un secreto — Observó el pequeño pan — ¿Y el pastel?

— Buen intento — Abrió las cortinas — Pero no habrá pastel hasta después.

— No puede ser cumpleaños sin pastel — Habló enojado mientras le daba una mordida al muffin de arándanos.

— Ja, ja. Agradece que te esté permitiendo comer algo dulce — Kei tronó la lengua molesto — Vamos no te enojes — Revolvió su cabello — Hoy te espera un gran día.

Ese día desayunaron afuera y visitaron un jardín botánico. Tetsuro le explicaba todo lo posible sobre las platas a su hija mientras Kei se cansaba más a cada paso que daba. Antes de comer decidieron ir al cine. Tetsuro observó la película y Kei se recargó sobre su hombro. Su cansancio era más frecuente por lo que pasaba más tiempo dormido que despierto. Cuando terminó la función comieron en un restaurante y regresaron a casa en la tarde.

— Buenas noches — Se despidió Kei mientras bostezaba — Gracias por lo de hoy.

— ¿Ya te vas a dormir? — Kei asintió — Todavía no termina el día.

— Ya estoy cansado — Bostezó.

— Pero falta tu regalo.

— ¿Regalo?

Tetsuro se acercó y le cubrió los ojos. Con cuidado lo guio hasta la habitación de su futura hija.

— Tetsuro ¿Qué hacemos frente a la puerta su cuarto? — Preguntó.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Ah. Vivo aquí ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Bueno, es que aquí está tu sorpresa y con esto, su cuarto estará completo.

Con cuidado, Tetsuro apartó sus manos y los ojos de Kei brillaron al encontrarse con el regalo. Una mecedora con un gato y una luna en el respaldo, y un gran moño rojo que lo adornaba descansaba al lado de la cuna blanca.

— Kei, hoy es el día más importante de todo el año.

— ¿Eh?

— Porque en esta fecha llegaste al mundo —Lo abrazó por detrás — Y llegaste a mi vida.


	9. Bienvenida A La Familia

_Hola de nuevo. Pongo este pequeño mensaje al principio del capítulo porque no quiero arruinar el final con mis palabras. Antes que nada lamento haber tardado pero bueno, aquí está y me gustaría pensar que valió la pena la espera._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los que me acompañaron en ésta pequeña pero tierna historia. Espero que como a mí, les haya gustado. También gracias a todos los que me dejaban saber que pensaban en cada capítulo. Me alegró saber sus opiniones y consejos._

 _Por último pero no menos importante, quisiera dedicar este último capítulo a todos los que me siguieron y me dieron ánimos a continuar escribiendo. De verdad y de todo corazón "Gracias"_

 _Ahora sí, espero disfruten de este último capítulo y como siempre, me gustaría saber sus opiniones. ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Qué tal les pareció._

* * *

Cuando tenía tres años, su hermano había regresado de la escuela con una pequeña rebanada de pastel debido a que habían festejado el cumpleaños de un compañero. Al momento en que su paladar probó esa delicia, su boca experimentó el más grande de los placeres culinarios. Había probado otros pasteles pero nada tan delicioso como esa obra maestra acompañada con fresas. Un sabor dulce, delicado, elegante y único.

Les rogó a sus padres para que le compraran uno. Al final, su madre le dijo que le compraría un pastel igual para su cumpleaños. Se sintió bendecido de que su cumpleaños fuera la siguiente semana, pero estaba molesto por eso mismo… su cumpleaños sería la siguiente semana. ¿Qué se supone que haría en los días que lo separaban de su nueva comida favorita? El tiempo se le volvió eterno. Su único consuelo, el recordar ese sabor exquisito. El día que tuvo la tarta frente a él, se emocionó. Cuando la probó por segunda vez, el sabor era mejor de lo que recordaba. La espera había sido larga pero había valido la pena. Después de eso, pensó que nunca volvería a experimentar una espera tan difícil y larga. O eso era antes, porque la espera por ese pastel era un chiste en comparación al presente que estaba viviendo.

Observar su pequeño rostro, acariciar su suave cabello, besar sus rosadas mejillas y tocar su nariz sin razón alguna. Quería hacer eso y mucho más, pero debía ser paciente. Tener una paciencia que ya casi no poseía. La espera se estaba volviendo eterna y lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería que su futura hija naciera de una vez. La emoción de tenerla en brazos se hacía mayor a cada segundo. Pasaba gran parte del día en su habitación: acomodando su ropita una y otra vez, moviendo un peluche para después dejarlo en el mismo lugar, admirando las paredes que cambiaban en la noche o descansando en la mecedora mientras le hablaba. Muchas veces dejaba volar su imaginación y se ponía a pensar en cómo sería. ¿De cabello oscuro o rubio? ¿Piel clara o bronceada? ¿Juguetona o calmada? ¿Alegre o gruñona? Sólo esperaba que no agarrara la costumbre de dormirse como su padre, si no era mucho pedir.

Mientas Tetsuro preparaba un pequeño aperitivo, él le contaba a su hija sobre la primera cita que tuvieron. Hablaba mientras acariciaba su vientre. Ya no le leía un libro, no. Ahora hablaba sobre él y Tetsuro, sobre lo que harían en su primer cumpleaños o sobre cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente. Lo hacía en todo momento. Se despertaba con un "Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?" Le contaba cualquier cosa en el transcurso del día y dormía con un "Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños."

Tampoco le incomodaba hablarle mientras Tetsuro estaba presente o cuando se metía en la conversación. Sólo se concentraba en contarle a su hija sobre las cosas absurdas pero a la vez tiernas que había hecho su ruidoso padre para conquistarlo. Llevaban juntos mucho tiempo y todavía seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo había logrado para enamorarlo de una forma tan patética? La respuesta todavía era un misterio, pero lo amaba y eso era lo importante.

De la nada, una molestia en la parte baja lo sorprendió. ¿Eran contracciones? o se trataba como la última vez. Suspiró hondo e intentó guardar la calma. Después de uno segundos el dolor había desaparecido. Decidió no decirle nada a Tetusro para no preocuparlo y prosiguió con su relato de cuando Tetsuro le había llevado serenata a la mitad de la noche.

Pasaron menos de diez minutos cuando sintió otra incomodidad. Esa vez de mayor intensidad y duración. Intentó guardar la calma pero otro dolor más fuerte se hizo presente. Deseaba pararse pero la molestia se lo impidió. Soltó un largo suspiro e hizo todo lo posible para hablarle a Tetsuro de una forma en la que no pudiera alarmarlo.

— Tetsu… ¡Ah! — Intentó decir su nombre pero el dolor se volvió más fuerte — Tetsuro — Susurró. El malestar le impidió alzar la voz. Volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez más fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para que él, quien seguía en la cocina, lo escuchara. Fue hasta que sintió el dolor disminuir que aspiró hondo y grito — ¡Kuroo!

— Kei — Entro Tetsuro a la sala — ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó confundido. Kei sólo le llamaba así cuando hacía algo que realmente le molestara.

— Ya viene, ella… — Sintió otra molestia — Ella ya viene.

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién?

— ¡Tu hija, Tetsuro! ¡Tu hija! ¡Demonios! — Otro dolor.

— ¿Mi hija? — Kei intentó fulminarlo con la mirada pero el dolor se lo impidió — Mi hija — Cuando su cerebro captó la situación, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras su pecho experimentaba emoción y regocijo — ¡Ke… Ke… Kei! — Tartamudeo — ¡Nuestra hija! ¡Nuestra hija ya viene!

— ¡ME ESTOY DANDO CUENTA, GATO IDIOTA!

— ¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, dios! Voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre — Comenzó a caminar en círculos — Espera — Se detuvo — Necesito hablarle a tu madre, a mis padres, a tus hermanos, a Bokuto, a… — Un ruido de dolor por parte de Kei lo distrajo — Cariño — Se acercó a él — ¿Estás bien?

— Ne… necesito…

— ¿Necesitas algo? Qué es ¿Agua? — Kei negó con la cabeza — ¿Un pastel? — Volvió a negar — ¿Tu almohada?

Sin previo aviso, el menor lo sujeto del cuello de su ropa y lo jaló a la altura en la que estaba.

— ¡NECESITO – UN – MALDITO – HOSPITAL!

— Oh, cierto.

—

A pesar de que a Kei se le habían hecho absurdos los simulacros por parte del mayor, debía admitir que valieron la pena. Tetsuro se había aprendido la ruta más directa al hospital y las vías alternas por si ocurría algún incidente que les impidiera llegar. Gracias a eso, llegaron antes de lo que normalmente llegarían. En la entrada ya los esperaba una enfermera con una silla para Kei.

Fueron guiados por la enfermera a su destino mientras Kei emitía gritos de dolor y Tetsuro le ayudaba con las técnicas de respiración mientras sentía que perdía su mano cada vez que el menor la apretaba con fuerza debido a los dolores. Una vez que llegaron, la doctora revisó que todo estuviera en orden.

— Entonces… — Habló Tetsuro — ¿Ya va a nacer?

— Las contracciones van bien — respondió la doctora — Pero hay que esperar a que sean más frecuentes — Observó a Kei — Pero si no puede con el dolor. Podemos administrarle anestesia local.

— Estoy bien así.

— ¿Seguro? — Se sorprendió Tetsuro — Si te duele mucho…

— Está bien Tetsuro — Cerró los ojos e inhaló con profundidad — Puedo soportarlo, además — Sonrió — Quiero sentir este momento.

— Estás siendo muy valiente — Besó la mano que todavía sujetaba.

El tiempo pasaba y Tetsuro hacía todo por reducir sus dolores, ya fuera con masajes, ayudándole a dar unos pasos en la habitación o dándole palabras de apoyo mientras él, sentía dolores más fuertes y continuos. Las enfermeras entraban constantemente para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Después de una hora la doctora se presentó junto con la última enfermera que los había visitado.

— Es hora.

—

— Vamos hija — Habló Kotaro mientras le acercaba el pequeño cubierto — Se buena y cómete tus vegetales.

La pequeña de cabello bicolor creo una mueca ante la cuchara con guisantes. Desvió su rostro cada vez que le acercaba el alimento y apretaba sus pequeños labios con fuerza.

— Hagamos algo. Si te lo comes todo, te llevaré a mi próxima práctica de Voleibol ¿Te parece? — Antes esas palabras, Sakura abrió su pequeña boca y se devoró el alimento de un bocado — ¡Esa es mi pequeña búho! — Sonrió y la pequeña también. Su teléfono que se encontraba a un lado, vibró y emitió un pequeño brillo — Oh, un mensaje — Lo observó y su mirada mostró confusión — Mamá búho.

— Qué sucede, papá búho — Pregunto Keiji, quien terminaba de acomodar un plato en su lugar.

— Me llegó un mensaje extraño de Kuroo — Le enseñó su teléfono — ¿Sabes qué significa?

Keiji leyó el mensaje de sólo dos palabras: "Código rosa." Se acercó a la mesa mientras se quitaba su delantal con búhos bordados y observó el mismo mensaje en su propio teléfono — Oh.

— ¿Oh?

— Tsukishima está en labor de parto.

—

— Muy bien — Habló la doctora — Y puje.

Habían sido casi nueve meses. La espera más larga, tortuosa y desesperante de su vida pero también una espera única y maravillosa. En ese tempo habían pasado un sinfín de cosas: Nuevas preocupaciones y nuevas frustraciones pero también nuevos sentimientos, nuevos deseos, nuevas experiencias, nuevos recuerdos. Pero no fue el único que lo vivió.

— Vamos Kei— Le animó Tetsuro mientras seguía unido a su mano — Tú puedes hacerlo.

 _"_ _No estás solo. Yo estoy aquí y voy a protegerte. Voy a protegerlos"_

 _"_ _Sé que todavía tienes miedo y muchas dudas, pero debes disfrutar este momento"_

 _"_ _Cuando estás dormido me pongo a platicar con él. Le cuento como me fue en el día, que locura hizo Bokuto y lo mucho que te quiero"_

 _"_ _¿Oíste eso hijo? Papá los quiere tanto que hasta experimenta lo mismo que mamá"_

 _"Independientemente si es niño o niña, lo amo con todo mi corazón. El bebé que llevas aquí, es nuestro y con saber que está bien es suficiente para mí. Niño o niña ¿Acaso eso importa para quererla? La amo por el simple hecho de ser nuestra. Así que no quiero que pienses que estoy decepcionado"_

 _"L_ _legar a casa para verte hace que todos mis días sean maravillosos. Y ahora tengo dos maravillosas razones"_

 _"_ _No ocultes tus preocupaciones o miedos. No como lo estuviste haciendo durante años. Quiero saber cómo te sientes"_

 _"_ _Está bien, con ella es suficiente"_

 _"_ _Kei, gracias"_

En todo ese tiempo, Tetsuro estuvo con él. Complaciéndolo en sus caprichos, aguantando sus cambios de humor, viviendo lo mismo pero a la vez diferente, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y recordándole que no estaba solo. Y ahora, terminarían esa espera juntos. Juntos como habían estado durante años. Juntos, desde ese momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en aquél partido y Tetsuro lo besó sin importarle el mundo, uniendo sus destinos y corazones.

— Una vez más.

¿Dolía? Sí, Pero ¿Importaba? Para nada. El dolor era lo último que pasaba por su mente. Él sólo pensaba que dentro de unos momentos, tendría a su hija en brazos. La abrazaría, besaría su frente y le daría la bienvenida a la familia.

— Lo estás haciendo bien, pastelito.

La habitación era inundada por los gritos de Kei, palabras optimistas de Tetsuro y la insistencia de la doctora a que no se detuviera. Después de varios minutos que parecieron eternos, los gritos y las palabras fueron opacados por un pequeño y agudo llanto.

— Ha nacido — Habló la doctora — Una hermosa nena.

Tetsuro estaba estático. Podía escuchar ese pequeño ruido — ¿Escuchas eso Kei? — Habló mientras le daba un beso a su mano — Es nuestra pequeña. Nuestra hija está llorando.

— Nuestra… nuestra hija — Habló entre jadeos. Podía oírlo, el llanto de esa pequeña que era de él. De él y de Tetsuro, de nadie más. Sus lágrimas de dolor fueron sustituidas de felicidad — Nuestra hija Tetsuro — Estaba feliz. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente la vería — Nuestra… — Poco a poco su felicidad fue opacada por el cansancio y un deseo inexplicable de dormir se apoderó de él, sumergiéndolo lentamente en un profundo sueño.

— Sí. Es nuestra peque… — Tetsuro comenzó a ver que los ojos de Kei se cerraban poco a poco y el agarre de su mano se volvía más débil.

— Hay demasiada sangre — Susurró la doctora — ¡Necesito ayuda!

— ¿Kei? — Habló pero el menor no reaccionó — Kei — Comenzó a alarmarse — ¡Doctora!

— Señor Kuroo, necesito que salga.

— Qué está pasando.

— Por favor.

— ¡No! ¡Necesito saber que está…

— ¡Que alguien lo saque de aquí!

— Señor — Se le acercó una enfermera.

— ¡No, espere!

Se aferró a la mano de Kei y se resistió ante los intentos de la enfermera por sacarlo. Otra asistente ayudó a su compañera y entre ambas lograron que se soltara del menor. La mano que sujetaba desde que habían llegado y no había soltado, cayó lentamente sin reacción alguna por parte de su dueño. La imagen de Kei inconsciente fue lo último que vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran delante de él. Intentó entrar de nuevo. Nada le impediría estar a su lado en esos momentos, pero se detuvo. Su cuerpo se congeló mientras sentía caerse en un gran vacío ante unas palabras que logró distinguir desde el otro lado de la habitación: "Lo perdemos."

—

Desde pequeño, Kuroo siempre estaba para apoyarlo: cuando reprobó su primera materia, cuando se rompió un brazo, cuando buscó cómo meter el perro que se había encontrado en la calle, cuando no supo cómo confesársele a Akaashi, incluso cuando nació su hija Sakura. Siempre agradeció ese apoyo porque para él. Kuroo era su compañero de travesuras, su mejor amigo, su hermano… su bro.

No compartían los mismos padres pero ¿Acaso eso importaba? Ellos eran hermanos dijeran lo que dijeran. Así que su hija sería su pequeña sobrina, tal como lo era Sakura para su bro. Y saber que Sakura tendría una primita con quien jugar lo puso feliz. Pero encontrar a Kuroo en aquel pasillo, rígido y con la vista en la nada no le dio buena señal. Ese no era el rostro de un padre, algo andaba mal.

— Bro — Se acercó a él pero no obtuvo respuesta — Amigo — Comenzó a preocuparse — ¿Sucedió algo malo? — De nuevo nada — Kuroo ¿Dónde está…

— Me sacaron — Interrumpió — Todo estaba bien, nuestra hija nació sin problemas pero… — Chasqueó molesto la lengua — Al final no me permitieron estar con él y ahora — Le dio un golpe a la pared — No sé qué diablos está pasando. Yo… no sé.

— Tsukishima es fuerte — Sujetó su hombro y lo observó con una mirada que muy pocas veces mostraba: seriedad y madurez — Todo estará bien.

— Lo sé — Sonrió con esfuerzo — Gracias.

Escuchar a Bokuto decir esas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco. Porque eso significaba que no estaba equivocado. Tsukishima era fuerte, lograría salir de esa y todo terminaría en un pequeño mal recuerdo que sería opacado por la felicidad de ambos al tener a su hija.

— ¿Y tu hija? ¿Pudiste verla? — Preguntó un poco indeciso pero Tetsuro no respondió — ¿Por qué no vas a verla? Yo puedo esperar las buenas nuevas.

— Está bien — Negó con la cabeza — La veré cuando esté con Kei. Yo… me prometí que la veríamos juntos.

El tiempo pasaba y los minutos le parecían horas, días, semanas, años… eternos. Era frustrante y lo único que podía hacer era esperar, sólo espera ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya no tenía idea. Había dejado de ver su reloj cada segundo. El hacerlo no iba a acelerar el tiempo y sólo le traía frustración cada que veía avanzar esas manecillas. Se sentía "Patético."

"Lo perdemos" "Lo perdemos" "Lo perdemos" Sólo había escuchado esas dos palabras y su mundo estaba siendo un infierno. Angustia, pánico, dolor, desesperación. Sentía todo eso y más en ese momento, mientras recordaba esa frase.

En cuanto observó a la doctora salir de esa puerta, el tiempo se detuvo. No era como aquella vez en la que la bombardeó con preguntas. En esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. Estaba estático mientras esperaba las palabras de la doctora y rogando que ese "Lo perdemos" no se convirtiera en un "Lo siento" o "Hicimos todo lo que pudimos."

— Señor Kuroo — Habló la doctora — Él…

Antes las siguientes palabras, las piernas le fallaron, cayó al suelo, se cubrió la boca y lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

— ¡Kuroo! — Bokuto, quien había ido por un café, soltó el vaso desechable sin importarle el líquido caliente que caía al suelo y se acercó a su amigo — ¡¿Estás bien?! — Preguntó alarmado — ¡¿Es Tsukki?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Dónde está! No me digas que él…

— Kei… Kei — Las últimas palabras de la doctora lo habían dejado en ese estado. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué sus lágrimas caían sin su permiso? Observó a su amigo y habló — Kei está bien.

— ¡¿UH?! — Estaba confundido — Entonces ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?

— Yo… no lo sé — Comenzó a reír con nerviosismo mientras más lágrimas se desbordaban — No lo sé.

— ¡Por dios bro, no me asustes de esa manera!

— Lo siento pero — Se secó el rostro a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo — Creo estoy llorando porque nunca antes había estado tan feliz en mi vida.

— Se supone que debes reír y no llorar, bro idiota.

— La gente puede llorar de felicidad, doble idiota — Kotaro sonrió al ver que su amigo le contestó con un pequeño insulto y en un tono más propio de él. Poco a poco sus lágrimas fueron parando. El vacío que sentía ya no existía y a pesar de que su temor había desaparecido, seguía con esa amarga sensación en el pecho. Kei estaba bien, pero necesitaba verlo para sentirse completo. Con cuidado se levantó del suelo — Doctora — Habló una vez más tranquilo.

— Puedes pasar a verlo — Sonrió — Despertará dentro de poco y nada mejor que verte cuando lo haga.

— Doctora — Se acercó a ella y la abrazó — Por todo, gracias.

—

Tetsuro abrió la puerta con lentitud y una sonrisa dibujó su rostro al verlo. El amor de su vida descansaba sobre la cama como si tomara una pequeña siesta después de un día agotador. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Sujetó su mano y suspiró al sentir esa suave y cálida piel que tanto amaba tocar.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y se detuvo en aquella argolla que adornaba su mano. Todavía recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer… como si hubiera sido esa mañana. El día en el que oficialmente unieron sus vidas. En el que Kei tomó su nombre de familia, volviéndose completamente suyo y viceversa. En la tristeza y en la felicidad. En la riqueza y en la pobreza. En la salud y en la enfermedad. Hasta que la muerte los separe… No. Ni siquiera la muerta iba a poder separarlos. Nada iba a poder con ellos.

—

¿Se había dormido? No lo recordaba. Sus brazos se apoyaban en la cama mientras su cabeza se escondía en el pequeño hueco que se había formado. La habitación estaba silenciosa y con dificultad podía distinguir la luz de un rojizo atardecer. Cuando se percató, sintió una mano acariciar su cabello. Levantó el rostro y no pudo evitar sonreírle a la persona que tenía frente a él. A la persona que logró robarle el corazón desde el primer momento.

— Buenos días dormilón — Habló Kei con suavidad mientras lo observaba con tranquilidad.

— Buenos días.

Había momentos específicos en el que Kei estaba tan tranquilo, tan calmado, tan sereno que podía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y besarlo en medio de la calle sin que a él le importase. Parecía como si su mal genio hubiera desaparecido. En esos escasos momentos se mostraba tan amable, cariñoso, paciente y comprensivo, que lo convertían en una madre única.

— Kei — Sostuvo su mano — Te amo.

— Yo también te amo, cariño.

Ahora era uno de esos momentos.

— Ella… — Comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo.

— No te preocupes, está bien. Nació fuerte y sana, como su linda mamá — Se atrevió a decir, aprovechando su momento de serenidad.

— Ya veo — Suspiró.

— Kei — Habló con indecisión — Por un momento pensé que tú…

— ¿Sabes? — Interrumpió — Tuve un sueño.

— ¿Un sueño?

— Estaba en un lugar oscuro — Habló con tranquilidad — Estaba solo y no sabía porque pero tenía miedo. Entonces a lo lejos vi un pequeño brillo. Conforme me acercaba, una tranquilidad se apoderó de mí. Quería ir a ese lugar — Extendió su brazo como si ese brillo siguiera delante de él — Era muy hermoso y quería ir. Pero entonces, escuche una voz. "No vaya" decía. "Porque él te necesita y ahora ella también" "No puedes dejarlos" Entonces lo recordé. "Ah, es verdad. No puedo irme, no ahora" Pensé "Porque Tetsuro sería un desastre sin mí" — Su mano pasó de esa luz imaginaria a la mejilla del mayor mientras le sonreía — Y porque te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte.

— Kei — Por segunda ocasión, sus ojos se humedecieron. Sin pensarlo lo abrazó — Pensé que te perdía, idiota.

— Lo siento Tetsuro — Le devolvió el abrazo.

— Pero estás aquí y eso es lo que importa.

— Tienes razón — Suspiró — Aunque me siento un poco extraño.

— ¿Extraño?

— Es extraño — Se separaron del abrazo y tocó su vientre — El no sentirla.

— Es normal. Estuviste mucho tiempo con ella.

— Pero está bien, porque ahora también podrás sentirla.

— Toc, toc — Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la doctora en la puerta. La enfermera que la acompañaba, se alejó — Veo que ya ha despertado. Sí que nos dio un gran susto ¿Cómo se siente?

— Cansado.

— Es normal — Sonrió comprensiva — Un poco de descanso y estará como nuevo.

—

— ¡Amorcito! — Habló Kotaro mientras lo abrazaba — Te estaba esperando.

— Lamento la tardanza — Se separó del abrazo — ¿Cómo se encuentran? — Preguntó preocupado.

— Están bien. Kuroo está con Tsukki.

— Ya veo — Suspiró aliviado — Entonces no hay nada más que hacer. Es hora de irnos.

— Espera. Todavía falta que la conozcamos.

— No ahora — Habló Keiji mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida — Este es su momento y no haríamos otra cosa más que estorbar.

— Pero… — Le siguió el paso.

— Kotaro ¿Recuerdas cuando nació Sakura?

— ¡Jamás podría olvidarlo!

— ¿Entonces? — Kotaro hizo un gesto de disgusto — Vamos — Unió su mano con la del mayor — Ya la conoceremos en estos días.

— ¡Bien! — Entrelazaron sus dedos — ¡Pero le hablaré de lo mucho que te amo ¿De acuerdo?!

— De acuerdo — Sonrió.

Mientras se alejaban, comenzaron a platicar sobre qué harían esa tarde: talvez verían una película, visitarían el parque o simplemente se quedarían en casa a disfrutar del resto del día ¿Qué harían? Todavía no sabían. De lo único que estaban seguros era que, hicieran lo que hicieran, fueran a donde fueran, Sakura estaría con ellos. Y los tres estarían juntos, como la pequeña pero feliz familia que eran.

—

Después de unos minutos en los que la doctora revisara que todo estuviera en orden, tocaron la puerta.

— Finalmente — Habló la doctora — Con lo que pasó ya no hubo tiempo. Pero ahora que todo está bien y al fin la conocerán.

La puerta se abrió y la enfermera que se había ido, entraba con una cuna hospitalaria.

— Hola pequeña — Tomó el pequeño bultito — Hay dos personas que te han esperado durante mucho tiempo y se mueren por conocerte. Debido a lo que pasó ya no tuve tiempo de decírselos pero — Les mostró a la pequeña y sonrió — Felicidades.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella, todo el cansancio de Kei había desaparecido. El ruido dejó de existir y en esos momentos no existía nadie más que ella.

— Señor Kuroo — Tetsuro se acercó y le entregó a la pequeña — De nuevo felicidades — Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejaros solos porque ese era un momento único para ellos. El momento del comienzo de su familia.

— Kei.

Con cuidado, Tetsuro la dejó en sus brazos, no sin antes darle un suave y cálido beso en los labios. Cuando la sostuvo, lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, la estaba abrazando.

Sus ojos examinaron cada parte de ella: Sus pequeños puños que se cerraban con suavidad. La piel, blanca y suave. Esas mejillas rosadas. Su pequeña nariz. Finas pestañas. Ojos que seguían siendo un misterio debido a que sus parpados los ocultaban. Tan pequeña y frágil, dormía calmadamente en sus brazos.

— Es pequeña — Habló inconscientemente.

— No Kei — Lo abrazó a ambos — Es nuestra pequeña.

— Tienes razón — Le sonrió con ternura — Nuestra —. Siguió contemplándola — Su cabello — Lo acarició — Brillante, sedoso y negro — Volteó hacia Tetsuro y le sonrió — Como el tuyo — Se acercó a él y lo besó.

— Kei. Este momento ¿Es como pensaste?

— No. Es mejor — Besó la frente de su hija — Mucho mejor.

— Sin duda lo es.

— Es tan hermosa.

 _Casi nueve meses de espera y habían valido la pena._

— Una hermosa bendición.

 _El camino no lo recorrió solo y junto con Tetsuro había llegado hasta ahí, hasta el final._

— Tienes razón Tetsuro — La observó y sonrió — Una hermosa bendición.

 _Pero ahora, con su hija en brazos y de nuevo al lado del amor de su vida debían emprender otro viaje._

— Entonces está decidido — Se acercó a su hija y también besó su frente — Bienvenida, pequeña pero hermosa bendición — Besó a Kei y le sonrió — Nuestra hermosa bendición.

 _Uno más largo y con nuevas experiencias…_

— Bienvenida a la familia — Habló Kei con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba su delicada mejilla — Emi.

 _…el camino de ser padres._

* * *

 _(Emi, con los kanji E: Belleza o hermosa y Mi: Bendición)._


End file.
